The Next Full Moon
by SnowFlake4
Summary: Serenity. Leader of the Nahakra, only daughter of the goddess Selene. She leads her warriors, she needs no man, wants no man. Until she meets him.
1. Just Myths

Hey everyone. I know I'm not even close to finishing SLAR's but no worries! I just had to write this. I couldn't stop thinking over this plot line all last night. So here it is. I hope you like this. I know I say this a lot but please review!  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon! Same for all my chapters  
  
*******************************************  
  
Endymion sat at the large oak table in his tent. Maps scattered every where. He had been up all last night planning his attack on the South side of Dalyen. 'Well maybe not planning the entire night' He thought as his eyes wandered his bed where the still sleeping form of the brunette was. She looked tiny in all of the layers of animal furs and pillows.  
  
Dalyen. One of the most powerful cities in all of the country. Of course not nearly as powerful as his home, Terran. Myths were told that the Gods themselves blessed Dalyen. Well not Gods, so much as God. A goddess really. Selene. Myths say she was the most beautiful of all the Gods. Her long silver hair ran all the way down to the ground and her eyes were a deep, yet light shade of silver. Myths also told that she was originally from the moon but when a asteroid collided with the Moon's surface, the moon became inhabitable. Many men speak of this myth but the part that always caught Endymion's attention was the mention of Selene's daughter. A spitting image of herself, but instead of having deep silver eyes, the girls eyes were a sky blue with silver flecks and her hair was gold like the sun, but was evenly streaked with silver. The myth spoke that if any man were ever to lay eyes on the beautiful maiden he would instantly fall in love with her and never be able to leave her side. Endymion smirked. Good thing he didn't believe in myths.  
  
Endymion got up from the large oak table. Stretching his back, he headed outside of the tent. The sun had yet to rise so the moon was still out. He took a moment to glance upwards at the large pearl in the sky. 'It really is beautiful.' He quickly shook his head of his thoughts and looked for his general in command. Loud sounds of metal clanging together made Endymion turn his head in the direction from which it was coming from. 'Speak of the devil.' He watched as a man with shoulder length white hair battled with a man half his size. The man with the white hair promptly knocked his opponent to ground. Kicking the man's sword out of his hands, he brought his own sword to his opponent's neck. "I win." The man smirked. He soon removed the long, and very sharp sword away from the man's neck and helped him up.  
"I had no doubt that you would General Malachite." The man speaking bowed his head in a show of honor and respect and hastily left the battle grounds.  
"Good show. I suspect any day now you'll be planning a mutiny! All hail Prince Malachite!" Endymion laughed as his friend created an exaggerated pose of his father when he spoke to his people. Both men walked towards each other. Unsure of what to do, Malachite just slapped Endymion on the shoulder and walked over to where the rest of the practice swords were held. Before he had walked two steps he felt the familiar point of a steel sword in between his shoulder blades. Malachite grinned widely and in one swift turn, was facing Endymion with his own sword clashing with Endymion's. They both quickly started to circle each other. Their eyes always locked, where one stepped the other had already.  
"Are you sure you're up to this my Prince? I heard you were.entertaining company last night." Malachite smiled as Endymion was planning his next strike.  
"Ah, jealous old friend? I'm sure there are plenty of maiden's who are vying for your attention." Endymion spoke as he lunged at Malachite, aiming for his left shoulder. Malachite quickly dodged the attack and retaliated by shooting out his sword towards Endymion's chest. Soon all that was heard was the clanging of swords and the heavy pants of men equally matched.  
"Ow!" Endymion quickly retreated clutching his hand to his chest. Malachite forgetting they were fighting hurriedly went to his injured Prince.  
"Endymion! Are you alright? Let me see." Malachite never finished his sentence as his sword was knocked from his hand by Endymion's. The sword fell to the ground with a thud. Endymion raised his sword and pointed it to Malachite's jugular. An evil smirk was showing in his eyes and in his smile.  
"Now that was not playing fair." Before Endymion could even laugh Malachite made a quick swoop with his left leg and brought Endymion down flat on his back. Moving swiftly Malachite picked up his fallen sword and pointed it at the now heaving Prince. Malachite grinned, knowing he had won.  
"I see you know the rules of unfair fighting too." Endymion stated as Malachite extended his arm in a helpful manner. He gladly took it and when he was standing upright an evil glint came into his eyes. Not noticing Malachite was at Endymion's mercy as he was put into a headlock. The Prince held on tightly throughout Malachite's many attempts at freeing himself. When he finally stilled Endymion began to talk.  
"Now say that I have won and I will free you."  
"But you didn't win. I had you pinned and being the graceful winner even helped you to stand after your embarrassing tumble." Malachite spoke elegantly. Turning slightly red as he noticed his soldiers had started to gather watching what was occurring between the two men with glee. Endymion tightened his grip and took little satisfaction in hearing a grunt coming from Malachite.  
"Okay okay! You win! All hail Prince Endymion! Winner of fighting unfair!" Malachite soon after felt the arm removing itself from around his neck and rolled his eyes when he came face to face with a smirking Endymion. He slapped the Prince upside the head, but before Endymion could even protest Malachite began.  
"We had better get back to work. Otherwise we'll never win this fight." And the white haired general left leaving the dark haired Prince all by himself.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Serenity sat on her throne at the entrance of her hut. She watched as her people moved about, doing their chores. The moon was full tonight and soon it held her attention. Stars were bright and shone clearly against the dark night's sky. 'Mother.' However the Queen's thoughts were interrupted by a voice.  
"My Queen." One of her soldier's spoke before bowing gracefully to her. Still on one knee the woman looked up and began relaying her news.  
"My Queen. They are attacking tonight. The animals have been watching them for quite sometime now. They tell us that the Prince of Terran himself is leading the attack. The men are planning to attack at sunrise. They will move or try to move, directly through our village if we do not fight back." The soldier before her, Tienva, loved battle. Serenity could see it in her eyes. How this woman yearned to slide the smooth steel of her sword into the gut of any man who dare place a foot on the sacred lands of Dalyen in any attempt at war. This worried Serenity. Of course she too, enjoyed the game of war but she never delighted in killing. She killed because she had to, it was as simple as that.  
Serenity sat quietly for a moment. Not taking her eyes from Tienva. She was going over all options available to her. She could do the safest thing and put a shield of protection around their village, but if any of the soldiers were to step foot on part of their village the shield would disappear. Leaving them open and vulnerable in the middle of a war. Then there was the harder decision. She could send her warriors out to fight. Of course going with them. They would most certainly return victorious. Never have they failed in a fight, never do they plan to. The only problem with fighting was she knew some of her warriors would be injured possibly even killed. Now the only question left was, was that a risk she was willing to take? Serenity knew all her warriors would gladly go to any war she led them through. Sighing the Queen of the Amazonian tribe knew what she had to do.  
"Prepare our best warriors. We take no more than fifty. At sunrise we shall attack any force that dare enter our lands." With that Serenity waved her hand in a dismissive manner and Tienva nodded her head and bowed once more before leaving to inform the other soldiers. Serenity once more glanced at the moon seeking the feel of comfort she always received. Like always it came to her, washing over her in a wave of the warmth.  
"Thank you mother." Serenity whispered to the night's sky. "I will not let you down." With that said the Queen made her way back into her hut to prepare for the coming battle.  
  
******************************************  
  
Endymion was in his tent putting on his armor when he felt small hands at his waist. He stopped his movements and watched as the small hands started to undo his belt. Sighing he stopped the woman's hands and brought them up to his lips. Kissing them gently, he turned around to face the woman. Her deep brown eyes were so beautiful, If he had the choice he would spend the rest of his life just staring into those eyes.  
"Caran we've been through this. I have to go. Otherwise those barbarians will eventually run into our lands, raping our women and ravaging our lands. I don't want anything happening to you, love." He lifted her hands once again to his lips, sincerity in his words and in his eyes. The Prince liked this woman yes, but other than that he was unsure. She made him feel things that he'd never felt before, but he was just so uncertain. The woman named Caran listened to every word Endymion said, believing each one with all her heart.  
"I know. I just wish you wouldn't have to put yourself in such danger." She said, pouting her luscious red lips. This made Endymion's eyes darken. Caran noticing the change in his eyes slowly brought his hand to her mouth. Seductively, she sucked on each of his fingers. When she was finished with his hand she began to kiss his neck, all the while unbuttoning his shirt. When she was finished with the buttons she stopped her kisses and slid the shirt off his shoulders watching it fall to the floor. She took a moment to appreciate the beautiful man in front of her. He was nicely evenly tanned all over. He had a six pack and his pectorals were holding her attention. Muscles were bulging from his biceps and his true strength was showing for only a moment  
Soon he was kissing her on the mouth, hard and forceful. He brought his tongue to lightly trace her bottom lip, as if asking for entrance. Caran obediently opened her mouth to his explorations. Endymion quickly pushed his tongue into her mouth. They tongue's came together as though it were the most natural thing in the world. A low growl emanated from the back of his throat and soon Caran's dress along with Endymion's pants were on the ground. Endymion gently pushed Caran onto the bed and then climbed on her. Endymion was about to thrust into Caran when someone cleared their voice.  
Frustrated beyond belief Endymion made a most inarticulate moan and flipped on his back, to look at the dead man who dare bother him now. Malachite was staring at them with a half smile on his face. Endymion just glared at him, causing the white haired general to roll his eyes and turn around. Endymion looked back at Caran who was now beet red and had somehow managed to bury herself under the animal furs. He just chuckled leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.  
"I'll be back soon, love." With that said he rolled off his bed quickly dressed once again and headed out of his tent with Malachite at his side.  
"Nice timing, as always." Endymion said bitterly.  
"It's what I do best." Malachite replied smirking at his Prince's state.  
"So.?" Endymion began impatiently.  
"Our troops have taken their position at the North. Nephlyte's regime is already positioned about two hundred kilometers away from Dalyen. Jedite and Zoicite are awaiting your command to leave. I have a good feeling about this Endy." Malachite smiled at his Prince.  
"I'm glad you have such confidence in the mission." He replied.  
"And you don't? All your strategies are genius, perfectly plan, and we have the element of surprise! Clear your mind of whatever worries plague you. We will be victorious in this." All Endymion could do was nod his head. He had a sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen.  
  
***************************************  
  
Serenity watched as her finest warriors asserted themselves in their positions, awaiting her inspection. She eyed everyone of them, carefully looking over each detail. She then turned her attention to the rest of her warriors who were not accompanying her into this battle. Though many tried to convince her otherwise.  
"My friends, my sisters, my equals. We have been through many battles together, we have lost many, and we have taken many. But through it all we have come out victorious. There is no doubt in my mind that all of our warriors shall return. There is no doubt in my mind that we shall leave no survivors. Blessed by the Goddess Selene, we have no fear. We will honor all that represents our Goddess and we will respect all that she stands for. Our duty is to protect this sacred land! As it was preordained by the Gods themselves, we are the Nahakra!" Every woman in the village raise their left arm and shouted the sacred name of them tribe in unison. Serenity smiled at the people she trusted most in the world. They were her family as was she theirs.  
"Ami, Lita, Rei, Mina. Come forth." The four generals Serenity had chosen to train the warriors stepped forward. Each bowed, going down to one knee and raised their faces to look at their Queen. Serenity just watched them, knowing they knew what it was they had to do. Mina was first to step forward.  
She wore a short, dark yellow leather skirt with the ancient designs of their people on it and two slits on both sides. She wore a matching brown leather top that tied at the neck and at the middle of her back. Her top generously showed her ample cleavage. Her long golden hair was tied back in a elegant ponytail, with a braid circling her hairline on top of her head. As she stepped forward she brought with her a rabbit.  
"I, the general in charge of training our warriors in the way of the heart have brought a sacrifice for our goddess Selene. This rabbit was not killed by our hands, it died naturally. No warrior under the protection of Selene would dare kill one of her animals. So here I return this innocent creature back to it's maker, the goddess Selene." Mina place the animal down on a small table in the middle of the village. Serenity nodded and Mina stepped back to her place in line. Now it was Rei's turn. Rei wore the same outfit as Mina, except hers was a deep red. Her hair, a dark black, was down, loosely falling in her face. She stepped forward with a mouse in her hands.  
"I, the general in charge of training our warriors in the art of the spirits have brought a sacrifice for our goddess Selene. This mouse was not killed by our hands, it died naturally. No warrior under the protection of Selene would dare kill one of her animals. So here I return this innocent creature back to it's maker, the goddess Selene." She too placed the animal on the small table. Then came Lita, she was wearing the same outfit only a dark green, her chestnut colored hair had multiple braids and was pulled back in to a ponytail. Then she began the ancient chant.  
"I, the general in charge of training our warriors in the art of war have brought a sacrifice for our goddess Selene." Lita produced a beautifully decorated jar. "In the jar are the remains of one of our warriors who died so bravely in battle. So here I return this brave warrior back to her maker, the goddess Selene." Again she placed the jar on the small table with the other sacrifices. As Lita stepped back Ami stepped forward to complete the ancient ritual of her people. Ami of course was wearing the same outfit, only hers was a dark shade of blue. Her hair was short enough where she did not have put it up.  
"I, the general in charge of training our warriors in the art of knowledge have brought a sacrifice for our goddess Selene." She pulled forward an ancient scroll. "This scroll contains all the details of our battle. Every battle won and every soul lost. So here I return the evidence of our victories and our losses back to our maker, the goddess Selene." Ami placed the last sacrifice on the table and stepped back into line awaiting their Queen to finish the ritual. Serenity stepped forward, wearing a white leather skirt that had a crescent moon on the left side and slit on the right and a white top. She brought with her a dagger.  
"I, the leader of the Nahakra, have brought a sacrifice for our goddess Selene." When Serenity finished she walked to the small table and brought the dagger to her hand. Closing her hand around the dagger and holding it tight, she quickly dragged it out of her hand. Soon blood was dripping from her wound as she held it over the sacrifices. "My blood contains the blood of our goddess Selene. So here I return the sacred liquid running through my veins back to my maker, the goddess Selene." Serenity squeezed her hand into a fist and let the last bit of her blood drip onto the table before she signaled for two of her warriors to come forward. With a nod, the two warriors quickly set the table on fire. Burning the sacrifices and sending it to the goddess.  
In one voice all the warriors chanted, "To our goddess Selene!"  
  
*************************************  
  
Endymion watched in joy as his men set fire to the lands of Dalyen. Soon after him and his men had arrived on the "sacred" lands of Dalyen there was a loud noise. They soon figured it out to be a type of alarm. Within minutes an enormous army was standing in Endymion's way to victory. He only smiled viciously at the men blocking his entry. Endymion was a top his horse galloping through the country side killing any man who was not loyal to him and him alone. Then all of a sudden his horse reared into the air. Neighing loudly at something that startled it. Endymion quickly tried to calm his horse, never before had he seen his stallion act this way.  
His attempts to calm him horse failed and he was soon bucked off of the steed and onto the cold, wet ground. Endymion cursed as he watched his horse gallop in the opposite direction. He quickly got to his feet, taking his sword in his hand. He ran into the waging battle. There were bloody bodies everywhere, some men were his own but mostly the bodies belonged to those of the Dalyen. Endymion saw Malachite ahead, battling with two men, he saw a wound on his friend's shoulder gushing blood. He was about to help him when he heard screams all around him. He turned in a direction and saw his men falling to the ground, blood oozing out of multiple wounds.  
Endymion didn't understand just a moment ago they were winning, the army of Dalyen had fallen, no one was standing in their way anymore. Now every second two of his men dropped to the ground in excruciating pain. He didn't know what to do. He looked frantically for Malachite but found his white haired general no where in site. He then quickly started looking for the rest of his loyal generals only to see they were on the ground, unmoving. Then Endymion saw what was causing his men to drop like flies. Woman, beautiful woman, were fighting his men. Blood was splattered on their faces and all over their bodies, but he was sure none of it was theirs.  
He didn't know who they were but he did know he had to kill them and fast otherwise his plan would fail. He quickly made his way over to a group of woman who were killing two of his men for every step he took. When he finally reached them all the men they were fighting were dead and the women were gone. 'I don't understand! We were winning! Where did these Amazons come from!' As if to answer his question a woman with long golden hair, wearing white leather strode towards him. Her sword drawn. Endymion could only stare at the goddess before him. She was absolutely the most gorgeous creature he had even laid eyes on. She had long golden hair streaked with silver, sky blue eyes with silver flecks, and Endymion looked closer not believing what he was seeing, a crescent moon on her forehead. Then all of a sudden memories flooded his brain at who this woman was. He soon realized why these women were killing his men, unable to think of anything else to do he started shouting.  
"Retreat! All Terran's retreat! NOW!!" All his men looked at him with a questioning look, but when they all saw their circumstances they quickly started to retreat. Endymion saw Malachite looking at him, he could see the inner turmoil going through his most trusted general at whether or not he should leave his Prince. Endymion steeled his gaze and nodded at Malachite. Malachite gave his Prince one last look before he too started to retreat. 'Okay think. You can get out of this. Just quickly leave!' Before Endymion could even take one step he was surrounded by the beautiful women. Each held a sword to him. He gulped, knowing this was the end, when the beautiful maiden he had seen earlier stepped forward.  
"You, Endymion, have trespassed on the sacred lands of the goddess Selene in an attempt at war. You will be taken back to our village and properly sentenced." With that Serenity turned around and the rest of her warriors followed. They tied Endymion's hands together behind his back and began pushing him along. It was mid morning when they finally reached their village. Endymion quickly scanned the village, never before having even heard of it's existence. His eyes were halted when he was kicked in the back of the knee and fell into a kneeling position. He then raised his eyes to the woman in white leather sitting on a throne.  
"Endymion, Prince of Terran, have started a war against the sacred city of Dalyen. You will be punished for you acts against the goddess. I, Serenity, Queen of the Nahakra, and only daughter of our goddess Selene, sentence you to death by the next full moon!" Endymion fell back on his knees, 'Well ain't that just a kick in the ass.'  
  
*************************************  
  
Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it. Leave me a review if ya don't mind! I know I won't! OK well I'll post whenever I'm not working on SLAR's but no worries I will finish both!  
  
~Snowflake~ 


	2. Archery

Man thank you all for your support! Thanks for taking the time to leave me a review, it really helps knowing people actually like what I'm writing! *******************************************************************  
  
**"Endymion, Prince of Terran, have started a war against the sacred city of Dalyen. You will be punished for you acts against the goddess. I, Serenity, Queen of the Nahakra, and only daughter of our goddess Selene, sentence you to death by the next full moon!" **  
  
It had been only six hours since the Queen of the Amazon tribe had sentenced Endymion to death. So many questions were buzzing about in his head. His thoughts immediately went to his faithful generals. 'They'll send a search unit to find me!' But soon his hopes were dashed, not even he knew of the existence of this village. Despair once again took control over his already fragile mind and body. He was so confused. The woman named Serenity claimed she was the daughter of a mythical goddess who reined thousands of years ago. It just wasn't possible.  
The logic his brain was continually pumping out refused to go away. The magics he witnessed with his own two eyes his brain kept reasoning out. The only thing he couldn't figure out was how a group of women overtook his army. His men were definitely stronger, quicker, and far more brutal than any woman could be. 'Of course! My men were distracted by their beauty! No woman in their right mind would walk onto a battle field!' Soon frown lines were creasing his face again. 'But my men would have only been momentarily distracted. They would have snapped out of their trance at witnessing the first woman kill. So how...' His thoughts were interrupted when two women walked into the hut he was being kept prisoner in.  
His eyes scanned over the two women. He didn't see large bulges on their arms indicating any real strength. One of the two women was fairly tall while the other would hardly reach his shoulder. Both women were carrying a dagger and a sword. He noticed the taller of the two had the dagger tied at her waist and the other held it to her left leg with a strap anchoring it in place. Like many of his soldiers they carried their swords on their back, held in place by a sheath. He had definitely never seen women strapping any type of sword to their bodies, that was for sure.  
A woman stood on either side of the entrance to the hut. Both standing as his soldiers would if he were addressing them. The door was thrown open by someone or something outside. The blinding rays of the sun shown through. Endymion raised his hand to cover his eyes. He hadn't seen anything outside of the hut for at least six hours now. When his eyes finally grew accustomed to the intense light, he slowly lowered his hand, afraid of what he might see. To his delight and dismay it was the Queen who had sentenced him to die. 'I don't understand! How can I hate this woman yet..' His thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their voice authoritatively.  
"Endymion. As a prisoner of war you have certain rights. You may wander freely about our village but you are not allowed to leave our boundaries. To do so would cause severe repercussions, only to you keep in mind." Endymion raised an eyebrow at the woman in front of her. She was just oozing power and authority. If he looked hard enough, Endymion could swear there was a white, almost cleansing, aura around her. Serenity continued complete unfazed by Endymion looks of confusion.  
"You will have to wear this armband. Only a warrior of the Nahakra can remove it. It will ensure that you do not leave our boundaries." Serenity bent down to the man who was in the middle of the hut, tied to a wooden post. She stopped her movements when she looked into his eyes. She had expected to see hate or contempt but she saw none of those brutal emotions. She did however notice his dark midnight blue eyes. His eyes were so entrancing that for a moment Serenity forgot who she was. She hesitantly reached out a single hand towards his face, she stopped mere centimeters away as if scared she might burn herself. Seeing Endymion close his eyes in anticipation, she closed the miniscule gap between them.  
They both sighed as though what they had been waiting for their entire lives had finally occurred. Serenity ran her small hand across his cheek, up to his forehead to brush his black hair out of his eyes, and then down his jaw line. Her hand stopped its exploration when she realized that they were not alone and that she was a queen in the presence of a prisoner. She shook her head, grabbed the armband from a pouch on her waist and then tied it to his left arm. She looked one last time into Endymion's eyes before pushing herself up and away from his enticing body. Just as she was about to exit the hut she turned her head to the side so he could hear her.  
"You will have dinner with us tonight. Kayari and Niya will bring you the clothes you are to wear. Try not to be late." With that she stepped out of the hut without the slightest idea why she suddenly cared for this man, this prisoner. Angry at herself for allowing her warriors to see her behaving that way towards a man! 'I need to blow off some steam!' Serenity quickly made her way towards the archery field. 'Hope that ugly wooden statue of the king of Brindor is still there. I will never understand men! Who would give someone a statue of themselves!?' For the first time since their new prisoner arrived Serenity allowed herself to smile.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Endymion waited until, who he assumed to be Kayari and Niya, left his hut until he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He gulped at the air around him, unable to calm his nerves. 'Well she was awfully....close.' Endymion ran his hands quickly through his hair. Happy to at least be free of the rope bonds. He looked down at his red and raw wrists. He hadn't realized how much he'd been struggling his confines. Endymion cursed mentally. Now what was he supposed to do?  
He had been trying to figure out some type of agreement between himself and the woman they called their Queen. They were both people with power. If they could come to some kind of understanding he was sure she'd release him back to his people. But now he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave. Endymion growled at his predicament. Not the most proper way to express some of his frustration but it worked well right now.  
He was so confused! He should be thinking of escape plans, ways around their "boundaries." But instead he was thinking of dinner tonight and that he would again be in Serenity's presence. When she had caressed his skin, he thought he was going to explode. The smallest touch from her was enough to set his skin afire. All the women he had been with, he had never even felt the slightest resemblance in touches. Never had any of his past lovers touches ignited such fires in his body and mind. That thought made his mind wander to another lover, a specific one in fact. Caran.  
His heart almost broke for her. He had promised her he would come back. Said nothing would happen to her. Now he was a liar. But somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice told him she would be alright, that it was here he was meant to be. Too wrapped up in his thoughts of Caran that voice went unheard. He leaned against the slim wooden post that was in the hut. That was all that was in the hut. 'I'm gonna have to ask Serenity for something to sleep on. She seems reasonable.' Endymion sighed and looked at the door again. 'Well she did say I could go anywhere as long as I stayed "within the boundaries." He made a sour face at that last thought before pushing himself up and slowly walking out the door.  
This time when the sun shined brightly down upon him he did not need to shield his eyes. He relished the sun's warming rays. He felt as though someone had slipped a blanket made of warm liquid around his body. He quickly looked around him, not wanting to draw attention to himself by acting like a fool. Not knowing of his surroundings or location, Endymion didn't know in which direction to walk. Playing a quick game of "eeny, meeny, minny, mo." He set off in the direction of the sun.  
Endymion was thrown off guard. He had been expecting real, hardcore, Amazons. But what he saw was real, hardcore women. He noticed little girls running about and briefly wondered what men would brave these women. He saw a group of women practicing sword fighting. He stopped momentarily to watch their manner. 'Malachite would actually have a match.' Then continued on his discovery of this secret world. His explorations were again halted by a small group of children. His jaw dropped when he noticed each little girl carried a small dagger attached to their waist band. The group of little girls stopped a few feet away from him, their eyes roaming over the tall stranger. Each little girl tilted their head upwards to get a better look of this man. Rarely had a child of their age seen a male. There were even some that had only heard descriptions of what a male should look like.  
Endymion kneeled down so he was eye level with the girls. He realized after long moments of silence and stares that he must look very intimidating. When he was finally an approachable height, one little girl hesitantly stepped forward, away from the safety her friends provided. Ever so slowly she made her way towards Endymion. Her eyes constantly searching his prone figure for any sign of movement. The girl stopped when she was half a foot in front of Endymion. They just stared at one another for a moment.  
"What's your name little girl?" Endymion began. The girl looked directly into his midnight blue eyes, as if she was challenging him to something.  
"Miari." She spoke confidently. Endymion smiled at the girl's spunk.  
"What a pretty name, for such a pretty young girl." Miari looked at him, as if contemplating his statement. She then quickly regained her look of confidence.  
"I know." She then promptly kicked him in the shin, stuck her tongue out, and ran quickly from Endymion, who was now standing up clutching his leg and jumping up and down. Every girl was gone, knowing he couldn't do anything he just glared in the direction the little devils took off in. Endymion turned around, planning to go on with the route he had chosen, when he slid his eyes downward. One little girl, with dark red hair, stayed. Her eyes never leaving his as she analyzed the being before her. The little girl motioned for him to come to her and he obeyed. She then started tugging on his shirt, silently commanding him to kneel and he did. Endymion was a bit more wary this time around. He all of a sudden didn't trust little girls with daggers attached to their clothing.  
"Queen Serenity is at the archery range. Just keep walking this way and in about three minutes you'll find her." That said the little girl walked around him and resumed her stroll.  
"Why would I want to know--" Endymion spoke turning around to face the girl only to find she was already out of sight. Scratching his head in confusion he just stood there, not knowing what to do. He did want to see the Queen again. He wanted to bask in her beauty. 'Bask in her beauty? When did you become a woman?!' A voice taunted. A voice, he realized, he was beginning to hate. Making a decision he chose a path and began to walk it.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Serenity strung her bow tightly, enjoying the feel of leather. She then picked up a arrow, placed it directly in the middle of her bow, pulled back, and released her strong grip. She watched as the arrow zoomed through the air until it landed with a pound at the outer circle of the bull's eye. 'I never did understand why it was called a bull's eye. I mean a bull's eye certainly doesn't look like a red dot with circles around it.' Serenity rolled her eyes. Even in her head she managed to sound like a complete idiot. She again picked up an arrow, and released it again. How she loved the sound of the arrow cutting through the air.  
Her bliss, however, was short lived when she heard the footsteps of someone approaching. She sighed, knowing she never would get a break from her duties. She gasped when she realized it was Endymion. She locked eyes with the man who was her prisoner. 'And your enemy. He tried to start a war with the city you are sworn to protect!' The voice of reason chimed in. Endymion stopped at the fence that had been built. In the village they constantly had games and contests. So the fence was put up at a measure distance for the spectators to stand behind. It would be rather unsafe for someone to be near a shooting arrow.  
"Hi. I hope you don't mind me being here. I just felt like exploring and this is where I ended up." He chose to leave out the part about the little girl basically commanding him to come to Serenity. Serenity studied him for a moment, recognizing the sincerity in his voice and his words. She lightly smiled at him and nodded her head. Endymion's heart tightened at her smile. It was the smallest of smiles, but even that made him want to rush to her and devour her entire being.  
"Do you know how to shoot an arrow Endymion?" The mocking tone of her voice very clear.  
"Of course. I knew everything there was to know by the age of 10." Endymion showed her one of his most smug smiles. Serenity just tried desperately to hold back the intense urge to vomit.  
"Care to play a game?" She asked casually.  
"What type of game?" Endymion asked a bit cautious of her sugary tone.  
"Whoever hits the bull's eye wins." Serenity pointed to the red dot a mere fifteen feet away.  
"That's all? It's as easy as that?" Endymion was again becoming the embodiment of confidence. He strung a bow, he grudgingly acknowledged, with some difficulty, and then picked up an arrow. He pulled back the string and as he was reading himself to release it Serenity spoke up.  
"Oh no, no, no, dear Prince. Fifteen feet does nothing to challenge someone as advanced as us. We are to stand here." Endymion watched, mortified as Serenity began to move a good half a mile a way from the target. He gulped, all of a sudden he was very, very nervous. 'Just calm down. You can do this. Remember that time you shot Jedite in the ass from a mile away! Just think of that a you'll do great.' Endymion inwardly cringed at that memory. Jedite was howling all night of "the pain! Oh the pain!" Shaking his head of his past memories, he straightened his shoulders, lifted his head and strode towards an awaiting Serenity.  
"Ladies first?" Endymion inquired.  
"Oh yes, by all means you may go first." Serenity smirked as a scowl graced the man's face. Endymion closed his left eye as he leveled the arrow with the bull's eye. He pulled back and concentrated on his task at hand. The pressure of the pull of the bow was starting to cause an ache in his arm. Taking one last look at the bull's eye he released the arrow. He watched with increasing trepidation as the arrow neared it's target. Then it struck the red dot, directly in the middle. He exhaled in relief. He was not one to be made a fool of in front of a woman, especially a woman who held his life in her beautiful hands. Endymion turned self-satisfied eyes towards Serenity.  
"Well my lady. Unless you can shoot your arrow directly threw mine," He paused, to smirk. Serenity rolled her eyes, 'ass.' "Then I've won this game." He crossed his arms over his chest as he finished in a matter of fact tone of voice. Serenity just shoved past him to stand on the exact spot he had stood. She then picked up her bow and then next an arrow. Placing her left foot, just slightly behind her right she placed her arrow in the middle of her bow. Pulling back she closed her right eye, pin- pointing the exact spot she had to strike and freed her arrow. The arrow speed through the air, slicing it as a knife would butter.  
A loud crack of wood was heard as Serenity's arrow cut symmetrically through Endymion's, planting itself in the middle of the bull's eye. Serenity leaned on her bow as she turned amused eyes on the arrogant prince. She took lots of pleasure in seeing his jaw nearly touch the ground at her feat. She then stood upright and walked to him, so she was directly in front of him. His gaze drifted down to her, landing upon her angelic face.  
"Arrogance is a strong weakness all men seem to have. You would be a mighty ruler indeed if you could overcome that obstacle." Serenity spoke true words of wisdom. But to Endymion all they were, were a reminder of his impending death.  
  
"I guess that doesn't really matter. I will not have the time to become a mighty ruler. My life is almost expired remember?" There was no scorn or contempt in his voice. Only the bitter sweet truth of their situation. Serenity's eyes grew sad. She did not want to see this man dead. Why she did not know. She only knew that that her world would never be the same after his..his. She turned her head to the side quickly, unable to handle reality.  
  
"I truly am sorry, Prince of Terran. You would have been a glorious leader. But I cannot ignore the laws set by the goddess Selene, my mother." Her voice contained her emotions. The sadness she felt, the agony at having to condemn a man who was only doing what he was born to do. 'What to kill your people?! To claim land that belongs to your ancestor's for his own?! Is THAT what he was born to do?!' A voice yelled angrily in her head.  
  
Serenity soon felt the warm sensation of his hand sliding under her chin. He gently lifted her face towards him. They looked into each other's eyes as if searching for answers. Then swiftly Serenity pulled his head down to hers until their lips met in an earth shattering kiss.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ok well I hope you like it. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Tell me if it was eh? Oh also it might take me a little bit longer to get out chapter 3 but have no fear it will definitely be posted within the next two weeks. I just really want to get another Chapter out for SLAR's. Oh yea one more thing! I would absolutely LOVE an editor! I always realize mistakes after I post and what not and I would just feel so much better if someone would just read over my writings. Maybe even make a few suggestions. So if you're interested just e- mail me at SuperLuperBabe@aol.com. Just put editor in the subject so I know you're not junk mail. Well that is all bye!  
  
~Snowflake~ 


	3. Magician

Ok well here's Chapter three. I want to thank the best editors in the world, Weezerchic2909 and Erinsailorditz! I'm not sure if u two were okay with me saying your real names so I opted to not. They helped make this chapter awesome! Thanks again! Also I'd love to thank all my reviewers! You guys are perfect! You keep this story alive! If ya like please feel free to leave me a review! Ok on with the chapter  
  
******************************************************************* *Recap*~Then swiftly Serenity pulled his head down to hers until their lips met in an earth shattering kiss.~ *******************************************************************  
  
Time seemed to freeze when their lips met. All Serenity was aware of was the intense pleasure she was feeling. She soon felt his tongue on her bottom lip, waiting for her to open her mouth to him. She didn't hesitate. Endymion had one arm around her waist and the other at the base of her neck. She locked her arms tightly around his neck, in an almost possessive manner. The feeling of her arms holding him to her produced a very animalistic growl to emanate from the back of his throat, only convincing Serenity to continue.  
  
Endymion brought his arm up from her waist and placed it at the small of her back, trying desperately to find a closer position. All he wanted was to be inside her, not just physically, but mentally as well. He had never felt such need for a woman before. He wasn't a whore when it came to women, but he had never really felt need. Endymion wasn't exactly sure when the action occurred, but he was now holding Serenity with her legs wrapped around his waist. He stumbled slightly backwards, a protruding tree root knocking him the rest of the way down. 'Where...come..from?' was the closest thing to a coherent sentence he could form at this point.  
  
Endymion landed on his back with Serenity plastered to his tall frame, never once letting their lips separate. Wanting a more dominant position, Endymion rolled over so he was on top of Serenity. She brought her left leg up to wrap around his waist, giving him room to get, if at all possible, closer. He ground himself into her, the ground under them just barely sinking. Serenity moaned in pleasure. Somewhere in her head she knew she had to stop or else she would have sex with him right here, right now. The last thing she needed was for one of her warriors to see them or worse, one of the children! The thought of the little girls no older than eight snapped her back to reality. She reluctantly pushed Endymion off her.  
  
Endymion, busy kissing his way down her body, hadn't felt her gentle push and if he had, he was doing a splendid job of ignoring it. A little annoyed at how her message had failed to get to his brain fast enough, Serenity pushed him harder. He was knocked completely off her this time. He landed on his back, completely dazed. Not by the shove, but the very passionate kiss. Hell, more than a kiss! Any longer and they would have been doing the horizontal mamba! 'Horizontal mamba? You have definitely been hanging around Jedite too much!' Endymion groaned and closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the very hard, region of his body.  
  
He only opened his eyes when he felt a warm and gentle hand brushing his hair away from his eyes. He stared up into Serenity's eyes. She had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. He was sure heaven would have quite the competition with her magnificent eyes.  
  
Serenity stood, when he opened his eyes. She had only gone to him to make sure she hadn't hurt him. 'Uh-huh, and I'm a pink elephant that fights crime. It couldn't possibly be because of the most erotic kiss you've ever had and ever will have, could it?' Serenity slapped her hand against her forehead and noticed that he was giving her a look that could only suggest the utmost confusion. Sighing Serenity stuck her hand out to him, helping him to his feet.  
  
"Well..." Was all Serenity could think to say. 'You are good.' Her own mind was mocking her! What was the world coming to?  
  
"Yea." 'God you're stupid.' Endymion hated his mind. It was never on his side.  
  
They just stood there in silence staring at the ground, both unable to look one another in the eyes. Embarrassment was slowly overtaking them both; after all, they had almost had sex. And why? Because Serenity felt guilty about sentencing Endymion to death. 'But that's not true and you know it. You only feel embarrassed because he was..fully participating..' Serenity turned an even brighter shade of red at her turn of thoughts. Endymion saw the sudden change her body made and just gave her a quizzical look.  
  
'She only kissed you out of pity. I mean, you are being executed because of her,' was what one part of his mind said. Then the other half retaliated at the humiliation of that statement, 'She wants you. Accept it.' Endymion rolled his eyes, 'See what I mean?! Never on my side!' Endymion finally brought his eyes to Serenity's face. He saw the smallest tint of red on her cheeks. Memories rushed back to him of their previous activities. Seeing the turmoil going through him, Serenity spoke.  
  
"I am sorry Endymion. That should not have happened." A small part of her heart throbbed painfully as she spoke.  
  
"Yeah, I get it. Pity." Endymion turned his head away. Annoyed at how easily his body (and heart?) betrayed him when it came to the beautiful queen of the Amazons. Serenity looked at him, puzzled by his statement.  
  
"Pity? I do not understand." She continued to look at him, pure confusion written in the depths of her eyes. That look gave Endymion the smallest piece of hope. 'Hope of what?'  
  
"Yes, you pity me." Endymion stated as if he were speaking to a small child. Again a look of confusion flashed in her eyes.  
  
"Pity," she said the word as if she were using it for the first time. "What is pity?" Endymion's jaw almost dropped. 'How can she not know what pity is?'  
  
"Ya you know, pity? You feel bad cause I'm gonna be dead in a month?" To Endymion, pity was as easy to understand as love or anger, but he could see in her eyes that she still couldn't grasp the meaning. Realization hit him.  
  
"You don't leave the village do you?" he said, this being more of a statement than a question. His thoughts were confirmed as he watched her nod her head up and down. He was now bubbling with hope that was threatening to burst. 'HOPE FOR WHAT?!' The voice was getting louder.  
  
"We have no reason to leave the safety of our village. Only if there's some fool--," she stopped to choose a different word when she saw the look on his face. "Only if there is a threat against us, do we ever feel the need to leave our haven." Endymion looked completely and utterly amazed at the solitude they kept themselves in.  
  
"But why do you stay in solitude? It's obvious you are more than capable of keeping yourselves safe." Serenity smiled and he once again felt his heart melt.  
  
"Why do you not? It's just the way things are. You are meant to show the world who you are, while my people and I are meant to watch." Endymion could have sworn he heard a bit of sadness at the truth she spoke, but he had only paid attention to the beginning of her statement.  
  
"The only thing I am meant to do, is die by the next full moon." He was looking directly in her eyes. Looking for what, he wasn't sure, but he was sure that he would find whatever it was. And he did. Regret, guilt, and sorrow all surfaced in her eyes, but another emotion he hadn't been expecting was there also. Hurt. He had hurt her. Endymion felt like punching himself right in the face. He could be so insensitive sometimes. She was only following the laws set by a goddess. Who was she to go against those laws for him? He pulled Serenity into a hug, holding her tightly to him. What she did next came to him as a complete shock. She was crying!  
  
Her body was shaking so much from her sobs, that he held her tighter than he normally would have. Endymion was so confused as to the reason why she was crying. Why should she care if he was going to die? 'Maybe...' All he knew how to do was try to comfort her. He ran his hands up and down her back in a soothing way, while he whispered words of comfort in her hair. When she finally seemed to have relaxed, she hastily pulled away from his warm embrace.  
  
"I am sorry. I-I just-I--" He silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.  
  
"I understand. Honest I do. If I was in your position I'd do the same thing. I did not mean to hurt you." The earnestness of his voice surprised her at first, but she then began to smile. 'He is truly a good man.'  
  
"You are a good man Endymion, Prince of Terran. Maybe there is still hope for you yet." She placed a tender kiss on his cheek and started walking back to the village. She left Endymion to contemplate her cryptic message. He couldn't think about it for too long, because Serenity quickly interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Do not forget dinner is at dusk. You shall be seated at my table. Your wardrobe for tonight shall be in your hut." Serenity continued walking, when she was stopped by Endymion's voice.  
  
"Um...do you think I could have a bed? Or something?" He was so unsure of what her answer would be, his voice betraying him. Serenity just gave him a dazzling smile like usual and nodded her head. When he could no longer see her, he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. A light breeze ruffled his hair. He closed his eyes savoring the cool air. When he opened his eyes again he looked towards the horizon, his eyes growing wide. 'SHIT! It's almost dusk!' With that, he rushed hurriedly toward the village to get ready for a dinner he was sure was going to be very, very interesting.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Endymion sat in his hut, upon his newly acquired bed. 'Man she works fast.' He quickly looked at the clothes that he had found laid out neatly for him. The pants were of the finest black leather and white cotton shirt was the softest he'd ever felt. 'They really like leather.' The shirt was long-sleeved, so it would cover the armband on his left bicep. He looked at the tiny band that prevented his freedom. He numbly fingered the material completely dumbfounded. How could something so flimsy keep him a prisoner? Refusing to spend another minute trying to figure out something he probably never would, he dressed. When finished, Endymion looked down at his garb. 'Not too shabby.' He smirked, 'Not too shabby at all.'  
  
Taking a deep breath, Endymion made his way toward where dinner was being held. If it wasn't for the roaring bonfire he wasn't sure he'd know where to go. It seemed like dinner had already started. Some of the women were dancing, 'very provocatively I might add,' while others were just seated on the ground gathered around what seemed to be round, wooden tables barely reaching his shins. He watched for a moment, watched the women laughing, making toasts, and even having some good natured sword fights. But what really caught his eye was Serenity. She looked the epitome of the word gorgeous, wearing a beautiful silver dress that matched her eyes. The dress reached her ankles and there was a slit on the right side going all the up to the top of her thigh. The dress shimmered in the faint moonlight.  
  
The moon.  
  
He looked up at the round orb that contrasted beautifully with the night sky. It was just starting to get smaller. 'One month.' Endymion swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.  
  
He noticed Serenity was trying to, very discreetly, catch his attention. He smiled at her attempt and made his way toward her. He was stopped, however, by a very sharp spear pointed at his throat. A woman stood in front of him wearing a look that was saying 'try me.' Endymion swallowed nervously. It seemed that the dancing, laughing, and the sound of swords clashing had suddenly ceased; they were waiting for the next move. That's when Serenity broke in, her voice the very essence of authority.  
  
"Tienva! Let him pass. He is my guest tonight." Her voice echoed throughout the silent village. To Endymion, the woman named Tienva seemed to be contemplating something. He guessed she was debating to listen to her queen or to make him into a shish-ka-bob. He breathed a sigh of relief when the spear was rather reluctantly removed from his throat. Endymion smiled warily at Tienva, only to get a sneer in return. He then quickly made his way to Serenity, wanting to feel secure. When he reached her side, Serenity spoke to her people.  
  
"As of now, I am placing Endymion under my protection. Until the next full moon he is not to be harmed in any way! To harm someone under MY protection will result in complete exile. Understood?" Serenity eyes were as cold as ice. Endymion watched as all the women nodded their heads in understanding. He was further amazed as he watched Serenity switch moods rather abruptly. She smiled brightly at the women in front of her.  
  
"Let the feast begin! Tonight is a celebration!" It seemed that all at once the tense feelings were gone. The laughing began again, the swords resumed their experienced moves and the dancing continued as if nothing had stopped them in the first place. Soon after, the food was brought out. It looked so appetizing and smelled so delicious. Endymion hadn't realized how hungry he was until the aromas began to reach his nose. Come to think of it, he really hadn't even thought about food for the past two days! As soon as the food was put in front of his face, he started to eat ravenously. He was halfway through when he heard Serenity clear her throat. Endymion raised his head in mid-bite. She hadn't touched her food, none of the women had. Dropping the turkey wing, he smiled nervously. He began to stutter.  
  
"S-sorry." He turned his head down, ashamed. Serenity just laughed, finding the whole situation hilarious. Following her lead the rest of the amazons started laughing. Serenity was wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes when things finally died down. The way she looked at him, Endymion could care less that he was going to die within the month. At least he got the chance to know the wonder that is Serenity.  
  
"Do not worry. You may continue eating. I know you have not eaten for some time. It is just a tradition to wait until the ritual is over." Serenity smiled at him, reassuring him that he could keep eating. He returned her smile, 'What a fool you must look!' This time Endymion slowly began eating the delicious food. He was constantly amazed at the generosity these women showed, well Serenity anyway. If he were keeping a prisoner, they would only receive pitons of food and be thrown into a dungeon or cell. He really was a barbarian. Endymion frowned at that thought. 'I will change, if only for a month.' His gaze soon drifted to four women who stood in front of him and Serenity.  
  
"My queen."  
  
A woman with long blonde hair kneeled, the rest of the women following her action. Each woman was extraordinary in beauty that was certain. 'None as beautiful as Serenity though.' Endymion was starting to worry. He was already developing actual feelings for this Amazon queen. He wasn't just worried, he was scared out of his mind!  
  
"Mina." Serenity nodded her head, showing that she acknowledged the woman, and then spoke again. "Rei step forward." Endymion watched as a woman with hair black as night, stepped forward without any hesitation.  
  
"Yes, my queen?" Rei raised her violet eyes toward Serenity. Endymion saw the respect and love in the woman's eyes for her queen.  
  
"Are we to be graced with one of your performances on this special night?" There was a glint in Serenity eyes, a mischievous one, Endymion was sure. The same glint entered Rei's eyes. 'Ok now I'm scared.'  
  
"Of course majesty," was the raven haired girl's reply. The other three women stepped back from Rei, who was now glowing red. Endymion's eyes almost bulged right out of their sockets. The woman was, honest to gods, a shade of red! Her entire body was glowing! 'How on earth...' Endymion just watched as the shade grew darker and darker, until the shade matched that of blood. Then his jaw dropped. Rei was now twisting her arm in a circle where a ring of fire was being created. The ring looked as though it was trailing from her hand, which she then made into a fist. She gracefully brought her, still spinning, hand above her head; the ring of fire followed obediently. Slowly she began to bring her fisted hand down, all the while, the circle of fire stayed spinning in lazy circles above her head.  
  
Rei brought both of her hands in front of her chest, placing them together as though she were praying to the gods. Her hands then began to glow the same shade of blood red as she was. With her head bowed in concentration, she suddenly threw her head back and an arrow made of pure fire shot from her hands. The fire-arrow went straight through the middle of the circle. It blazed straight up into the night sky. All heads were turned upward, eyes never leaving the flaming arrow.  
  
The arrow was no longer visible, but for only a moment. A loud explosion filled the air and then beautiful lights followed. First a red decorated the sky and then it mixed with a bright green, with gold following closely, mixing with the two lights. A bright sky blue came and now all four colors were dancing together. Then, out of nowhere, a beautiful silver light, brighter than the moon began to encircle all the colors.  
  
"Beautiful," Endymion breathed out. He turned to look at Serenity, but he noticed that she too had her head bowed in concentration and was glowing a bright silver that matched that of the color in the sky. He quickly turned his head toward the rest of the women and noticed that the three women who stepped back were also in the same position as their queen and Rei. Gold, green, and sky blue; the colors were all there. Soon all the lights dissipated and the women, including Serenity, now had their heads up, smiles brightly shining on their faces. The rest of the women in the village began clapping loudly, Endymion joined in. Hoots, howls and whistles all became a part of the celebration. Music started to play shortly. A drummer, struck a note and then a lively tune followed. Endymion turned bright eyes on Serenity.  
  
"May I have this dance majesty?"  
  
Endymion held out his hand to her. Serenity nodded, smiling her wonderful smile the entire time. They danced throughout the night. Some of her warriors gave an all-knowing smile, knowing what was happening to their queen. Others gave hateful glares towards the man who dared intrude on their lives. Endymion lifted Serenity and began spinning her in circles. All he cared about was how right it felt with her in his arms, with her laughter echoing in his ears and reaching the very depths of his heart. He looked down into Serenity's eyes. He wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling towards this woman, but he knew what he thought. Perfection. His life was now perfection. He may be sentenced to death, but hell! He was going to die happy!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Our armies are to take positions here, here and here," voiced Malachite, indicating where on the newly created map he was talking about. After their failed attempt to overtake Dalyen, new ideas were formed. When Endymion had been taken prisoner, search parties were immediately created to find their prince. They had trekked miles and still found nothing. That's when the remembrance of a certain myth came into Malachite's mind. Malachite had called forward the only man in their army that was experienced in the way of magics.  
  
Magician, what Malachite called him, had "sensed" a disturbance in the air. It was later found that the village of the so called Nahakra was causing the disturbance; the legendary warriors who fought to protect the "sacred" lands of Dalyen. It seemed to him that they currently had a shield surrounding their village, causing it to be invisible. Magician had created a special potion that would disable their shield, but only for a few minutes. 'A few minutes is all that will be needed,' Malachite thought angrily.  
  
"General Malachite?" One of his soldiers brought him out of his thoughts. He then continued with the briefing.  
  
"As I was saying, we only have a few minutes before the shield will have broken our attack on it, so we have to be quick. It's to be a surprise attack. We will strike in three weeks at midnight. In three weeks there will be no moon and that gives us the advantage of being hidden by the darkness. Our first priority is to rescue Endymion, but if the opportunity arises.kill the Amazon queen. She is to die before we leave. Without their queen, the rest of those Amazons will fall quickly into our power. Whoever we do not kill will be enslaved and left to whatever soldier took them! The witch queen will die for holding our prince prisoner!" Malachite finished with his speech in an almost chant-like tone.  
  
"Death to the witch queen!" his soldiers chanted. The man named Magician was in the corner of the tent, his eyes holding an evil gleam in them.  
  
"Yes, death to the witch queen. Her death is the key to my victory." The man whispered, a malicious smile coming to his lips. ********************************************************  
  
Alright well I hope it was worth the wait. Oh and for shhh.its.a.secret, incase you're reading this, thank you for offering, but for now two editors is all I need. Alright well until next time.  
  
~Snowflake~ 


	4. Revealed

Hi everybody! Chapter four ready for reading! It's been edited by my two awesome editors, Meg and Erin! They're the greatest. They catch my very dumb grammatical mistakes. I'm SOOOOOOO sorry about the delay for ch. 6 to SLAR's! I'm just having a serious case of writer's block! Again SORRY! Well read away, feel free to review away too! :-) *****************************************************************  
  
~*Recap*~ "Yes death to the witch queen. Her death is key to my victory." The man whispered, a malicious smile coming to his lips. ********************************************************  
  
It had been a week since the celebration feast. Endymion never slept much; spending most of his time with Serenity or working with some of the women in the village, anything to keep his mind from wandering. He had a rather restful slumber the previous night. For once, nightmares of a gruesome death didn't haunt him. As he woke up, his mind slowly began going over every detail from the last week, the best day of his life. The one memory that stuck out over all else was Serenity, in his arms and smiling. Smiling and laughing while he whispered words of endearment. Words he probably would never say to another woman as long as he lived.  
  
He and Serenity had gone out together. Serenity wanted him to see everything the village was. The village, she and her warriors inhabited was quite large. Endymion couldn't, for the life of him, figure out how they managed to squelch all contact with the outside world. Endymion and Serenity didn't talk much, just sat in one another's presence under the thinning moon. It was a comfortable silence, neither really needing to say anything. The only thing Serenity did say to him, Endymion couldn't understand what she meant.  
  
"She will prove what I know. She will prove it to all."  
  
The rest of the night was spent lying in the grass, watching the clouds pass across the moon. So many animals had come out of hiding just to sit near Serenity. Endymion couldn't help but fall deeper and deeper for the lovely vision sitting next to him. Even animals were drawn to her. Sometimes he wondered if the woman even knew what she did to people, mainly him. When the moon started to sink, it was decided that it was a good time to return to the village. Endymion stood up first, extending a hand out to Serenity. She smiled at him, the moon illuminating her features, yet shadowing her eyes. She looked like a mythical nymph, a woman every man desired. A woman so beautiful, even the gods themselves could never say no to her. As Serenity lightly brushed passed him, a thought entered Endymion's head.  
  
That is what Serenity was to him; she was his nymph. The one woman he would never say no to, the one woman he would walk through hell itself to be with. He loved her. With his entire heart and soul, he loved her. And he was scared out of his mind. How could he love her? He has only known her for a week.  
  
"But you have known about her your entire life. You have felt her soul out there, looking, needing the completion only she may provide. Have you not always secretly been looking for your Serenity? Why do you think that myth always caught your attention?" Endymion whipped his head around surveying the location. His eyes wandered to Serenity who was still walking towards the village completely oblivious to the voice carried by the wind. Endymion again turned around. This time though, something held his attention. He squinted his eyes, trying desperately to prove to himself he wasn't crazy. He stumbled backwards.  
  
Eyes as silver as the moonlight were looking at him, eyes that held joy and tranquility in their depths. He blinked rapidly trying to clear his vision, when his eyes once again tried to focus on the silver orbs, they were no longer there. 'What the hell is going on?!' Endymion shook his head a few more times wanting, yet not wanting, those hauntingly beautiful eyes to return.  
  
"Endymion? Are you alright?"  
  
Serenity had come back to him when he hadn't followed her. She had noticed the absence of his presence. Turning around she found him staring intensely into the darkness. Serenity placed her hand on his lower arm, slowly drawing his eyes down to hers. Confusion was written in his eyes, a question only he knew, playing in his head. Then it was gone and Endymion smiled down at her, bringing her hand up to his mouth to place a genteel kiss on her palm. Pleasant chills ran up and down her back and she shivered.  
  
"Cold?" Endymion inquired. Serenity smiled, he alone, was enough to warm her to her very core. She shook her head yes. She took his arm and wrapped it around her waist. Serenity turned her head upwards, wanting to make sure Endymion got the idea. He did. He was practically beaming. She laughed, 'How the heck is his smile THAT wide?' Her laughter stopped however, when Endymion's smile turned to that of a slight frown. His frown got deeper, his face contorting to that of pain. Before Serenity could ask he was on the ground, a blood curdling scream erupting from his mouth. **************************************************************  
  
Rei sat unmoving in front of the roaring fire kept in a sacred hut next to her sleeping quarters. A few nights ago, nightmares of blood, hatred, and the most disturbing, Serenity lying in a pool of blood, haunted her every night her eyes closed. Whether the blood was Serenity's or not Rei did not know, but she was certain she did not want to find out. Rei was very cautious as she made her way towards the sacred fire. Knowing that if any of their warriors saw her, everyone would know immediately something was wrong. Panic would spread quickly, it always did.  
  
Her eyes were shut in concentration, a sheen of perspiration on her forehead; beads of sweating dripping down from her temples. Her head was throbbing, her body felt as though it was being ripped in two. Rei knew she wouldn't be able to withstand the pain for much longer. The vision came swift and quick, slamming into her like a thousand fists; there were so many images. She was having great difficultly sorting through them all. Just when one vision began to clear up another took its place quicker than the blink of an eye.  
  
She felt as if she were going to vomit. It was as though her body were rejecting the images flashing in her mind. Then it happened. Her eyes snapped open, seeing a vision only she could. Rei wanted to scream, she wanted to close her eyes and run far away, but she couldn't. Her body ignored her feeble whimpers of protest at the grotesque picture. Rei fell backwards, the vision finally releasing her from its grasp. She was breathing deeply, taking in as much air as her lungs would allow. Her eyes remained tightly shut, tears already making their trails down her face.  
  
She laid there, her arms and legs sprawled out in every which way. Her now vacant eyes stared up toward the sky, wanting nothing more then to see the moon. It seemed like hours before a scared voice broke through her haze. The voice came from beside her, but she also sensed more than one presence. Slowly, Rei shifted her head to the left, her eyes following suit; the violet hue at last returning to her eyes.  
  
"Mina..?" Her voice was barely audible. If not for the tiny gap between the two, it would have sounded like nothing more than a light breeze.  
  
"I am here. We are all here. Rest peacefully priestess, you are well protected." Rei knew she couldn't argue as she felt, who she assumed to be Lita, hefting her into her protective arms. Her eyes then began to close slowly.  
  
"We should tell Serenity of this." Rei's eyes snapped open. She started flailing her arms out, trying desperately to get out of Lita's strong hold; incomprehensible babble came from Rei's mouth.  
  
"Rei? Rei please rest, we will not allow harm to come to you." Rei could hear the struggle to speak in Lita's voice. She knew she was causing difficulty, but she needed desperately to be free.  
  
"No...danger....captured...please." The exertion just to get those few words out sent her reeling. Her hands went instinctively to her head. The pounding in her head was all consuming, the sweet release of unconscious quickly took her, as she fell limp in Lita's arms.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Malachite sat, crouched in a brush. He had brought four, including himself, of his best soldiers. Jedite, Kunzite, and Zoicite. They were staking out the territory surrounding the village. If Malachite looked hard enough, he could see outlines of huts. Magician had given him a potion that would disable their shield and leave them totally unaware. But tonight, tonight they would just look, map the most important details.  
  
The potion looked interesting to say the least. It was the darkest of black Malachite had ever seen and yet in the exact center of the darkness, there was a light. A light faintly twinkling to those who saw it, it was mesmerizing. His head tilted slightly to the left, wanting to get a better look. That's when he saw it; a creature clothed in a black robe. Its face was obscured, but it emanated the feeling of pure evil. Its head was bowed as if praying to whatever god it may have, when its head shot up abruptly. In the place of eyes, there were roaring fires in its sockets. A mocking smile appeared on the monster's face, a most hateful one. Blood ran down from the corners of its mouth as the thing reached a skeletal hand out to Malachite.  
  
Malachite gasped falling backwards, dropping the bottle that contained the potion inside and spilling its contents. A dark mist covered the entire area within seconds. A putrid smell entered their noses and lungs. All the men began coughing and wheezing trying to rid themselves of the vile scent. When the air cleared out and the disgusting smell was finally gone, the area they were watching shimmered.  
  
"Quiet!" Malachite demanded in a harsh whisper. Lowering himself further to the ground, he was now lying flat on his stomach, his men followed his lead. Within minutes the entire village they were searching for became visible for all the world to see.  
  
There were women everywhere. Large women, small women, even elderly women. Most of the women were retreating into huts. After about an hour the entire village was empty; all except for a woman who stood between two posts. She held a spear in her hand and what looked to be a rather large sword sheathed on her backside.  
  
Malachite assumed the posts indicated the beginning and ending of the village boundaries. 'Is there always a guard?' His mind was racing. What if there were more women guarding the entrance the night of their attack? How were they to get past the entry without causing a disturbance? Surely they would be noticed.  
  
A loud shriek caused his head to jerk upwards, his eyes searching the sky for the cause. He watched as a hawk soared through the sky, circling them. It almost felt like the bird was counting. It seemed satisfied and flew in the direction of the woman standing at the entryway to the village. The woman held her arm out in front of her offering a place for the hawk to land; the hawk gracefully accepted her arm. Turning its head it stared into her eyes, as if they could speak to one another.  
  
Oddly enough the woman shook her head and the hawk flew away, giving Malachite and his men one last look. Malachite motioned for his men to lower themselves as far down as possible. They all kept their heads down, afraid of being seen. Malachite was hardly breathing. Fear was starting to overtake him. Not fear of being found, but fear of not freeing Endymion. Without Endymion, the city of Terran would fall to whatever barbarian took it once the king was dead.  
  
The woman guard began to walk toward them. He could hear the grass crunching under her weight. He had to do something. They could not be found, for Endymion's sake. Malachite would do anything to get their prince back from the evil witch queen's hold. Whatever torture they were putting him through was going to end soon and Malachite will delight in inflicting a fate worse then death on them all. Unbeknownst to Malachite, a dark mist, the same that had come from the potion, was slowly working its way through his heart, towards his brain.  
  
He heard a twig snap. Faster than lightning Malachite threw out his arm, his hand grabbing on to a shapely leg. As soon as his hand closed, he jerked his arm towards his body. Taking the leg and the body attached to the leg down to the ground with a painful thud. He heard a moan and attacked. Malachite jumped up from his position on the ground with a dagger in his hand catching in the moonlight, the bright reflecting light showing across the woman's eyes. There was no fear in her eyes; she closed her eyes just as Malachite plunged the dagger into her heart and twisted.  
  
Her eye's snapped open, her mouth going wide. She tried to make a sound, but not even a whimper escaped her mouth. Her head fell to the side, blood seeping from her wound. A line of blood had begun to drip from her mouth, as her body went flaccid. Her life was over. Malachite took little satisfaction in her death. He pushed away from the body, standing upright, towering above the now lifeless shell. Giving a grunt of disgust he kicked the once lively body, hard in the side. He smiled when he heard a snap. Malachite cleaned off his dagger on the woman's clothing and turned towards his three most trusted soldiers and friends.  
  
"We must remember. They are merely women. We shall kill them all!"  
  
He turned toward the direction of the campsite and began their trek home his men following in his footsteps. Each soldier gave a quick look at the blood soaked body, all feeling a bit sick. They had to kill women, when all their lives they were taught to protect them.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Serenity held a still unconscious Endymion in her arms. She was carrying him back to the village and he wasn't as light as he looked. She grunted as she tripped over yet another rock. She quickly got back her balance before she and Endymion went to the ground in a less than pleasant fall. Plus the fact that he kept thrashing in her arms wasn't helping their situation anymore. He kept moaning. A moan that indicated he was in pain, her heart clenched again when she heard his sobs.  
  
Serenity could see the village now. She guessed that they were about fifty yards away. An odd feeling started in her chest, first a dull throb but the pain continued. Knowing what was coming Serenity quickly placed Endymion on the ground, just in time. She felt like a sword was sliding into her ribcage tearing at anything it could. She felt blood oozing from her chest and then she was thrown to the side as she felt a very hard kick to her body. She stayed still, laying on the grass, heaving.  
  
Sitting up, Serenity swiftly scanned the area. Looking for any intruders, satisfied when she found none, she quickly got up. She sucked in a breath when a sharp pain shot through her side. She very gently ran her hand over her side, she was sure it was bruised, at most. She made her way towards Endymion and hefted him once again into her arms. This time going slower than she had intended, she made their way towards the safety of her village.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"What should we do?" Amy asked the question everyone was thinking.  
  
"I just do not know. We do not even know who or what the threat is!" Serenity threw her arms in the air, exasperated. Just minutes after her and Endymion's arrival the murder of Tienva was reported. That had been two hours ago. The sun was just starting to rise and Serenity hadn't slept at all. Tienva's body would be burned tonight at dusk and her ashes would be given back to the Goddess. But for some of her warriors a proper burial wasn't enough, they wanted justice for their sister's murder. They called it justice, Serenity called it vengeance.  
  
Rei entered the counsel's hut. Only Serenity and her most trusted warriors were inside. She stayed quiet while they argued with each other; some demanded war, while others demanded a more peaceful way of solving the problem. To Rei, every idea or thought would end one way and one way only: with the death of their Queen. She shuddered at the vision that still lingered in her mind like a bad dream.  
  
"Your majesty." Rei went to one knee, bowing to her queen. She rose quickly and began explaining what she could to everyone.  
  
"I consulted the sacred fire today. I had been sensing an evil presence for a bit now and it worried me. When the visions finally came to me they came quickly and irrationally. But one vision was clear, one vision was crystal clear." She paused, taking a deep breath.  
  
"The vision was that of death, blood and hatred mixing. I am not sure if it was our deaths or that of our enemies, but it is still a heady warning of what lies ahead of us." There were collective gasps from the occupants of the hut and an affirmative nod from each of them.  
  
'She's withholding something.' Serenity, Lita, Ami and Mina all thought at once.  
  
"Counsel you are free to leave. Think hard over what decision is to be made, we are treading on dangerous grounds." They all left leaving Serenity and her four best friends alone. Serenity turned her eyes on Rei, a stare that meant only one thing, 'Spill it!' Rei swallowed nervously, the four people she could never lie to were all trying to stare her down. Tears were threatening to burst from her eyes. She dropped her head in defeat.  
  
"He is back."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Endymion was laying in his bed in his hut, his body drenched with his own perspiration. Nightmares of Serenity being ripped a part by an evil creature kept playing in his head. He couldn't make them stop. He was thrashing in his bed, arms flailing, legs kicking. He was stuck to watch over and over as the woman he loved died before his eyes.  
  
~*It was the same thing. The creature would corner him, drawing forth a sword made of pure darkness and just as it would plunge the sword into his heart Serenity would be there, fighting the evil creature's dark sword with her own sword of light. She was magnificent. Expertly dodging his attacks and managing to plant hard blows toward the creature's body. But her moves were becoming slower, her aim less accurate. Endymion could see many wounds covering her body. Her precious blood was quickly leaving her body; she was being drained of her life.  
  
Endymion made a move to help her when black lightening came down from the sky and struck him. He screamed as he was hurtled backwards, away from Serenity. His scream had caught her attention. She turned, her back to the evil creature, her eyes desperately seeking his own. Their eyes locked, Endymion could see how relieved she was at seeing he was alright. He could even see a smile on her face, but the smile was gone as Endymion watched the evil creature plunge its sword into Serenity's back and saw as the metal ran right through her stomach.  
  
He wanted to vomit, he wanted to scream till his lungs burst, but mostly he wanted to be the one on the end of that sword. Endymion watched as Serenity tried to mouth his name, but only blood came out. Serenity fell to her knees, the sword still protruding from her body. Endymion tried weakly to get up, tried to run to her, but his body was so charred from the lightning he could hardly crawl. Then in horror he watched as the evil creature, was once again standing behind Serenity. A cruel smile appeared on its hideous face as it pulled the sword upwards, cutting through her flesh and bone. The light in Serenity's eyes was fading, she mouthed the words 'I love you,' and fell forward as her life quickly escaped her.  
  
Laughter was coming from the evil creature's mouth. Tears were burning their way down Endymion's face, screams were erupting from his throat as he felt his heart shatter. What was the point in living if your soul mate was dead? The creature was now standing over him, a dagger in its hand. But what it did next surprised Endymion. The creature thrust the handle of the dagger to Endymion, inviting him to take it. Endymion reached a shaky hand out and grasped the handle of the sharp dagger. A voice was whispering in his ear.  
  
"Do it. You want to be with Serenity, do you not? She is waiting for you. You do not want to keep her waiting do you? It will end once you end it." Endymion looked into the creature's eyes and stared for a moment before slowly nodding his head. He pushed himself to his knees, closing his eyes he pictured Serenity, beautiful and brightly shinning. She was smiling at him, her arms outstretched to him, inviting him to join her. Endymion smiled slightly as he plunged the dagger into his heart.*~  
  
Endymion shot up in bed, his mind quickly clearing of the nightmare. His eyes narrowed as realization sunk in. He knew who the evil creature was. Endymion said the creature's name in a dangerous whisper, as if it were a curse.  
  
"Malachite..." ************************************************************** **  
  
Ok chapter 4. Again really sorry about the long wait for SLAR's I PROMISE I will have the next chapter out within a week! If u liked this chapter please tell me! I love hearing from you guys and girls! Thanks again for all your support! Till next time!  
  
~Snowflake~ 


	5. The Dark Lord

Ahh! Chapter 5. Oh how wonderful it feels to have this chapter ready for you guys. Now I know some of you may be mad that it took me so long but I really think you'll enjoy this chapter. And also I had the flu! So it wasn't completely my fault! Well anyways I really hope you like it. My special thanks to Erin and Meg. I am giving a warning! This is where that R rating comes in. There is one sex scene in here so be warned! If you like this chapter or hopefully love, review! Pretty please?  
  
***************************************************************** ~*Recap*~Endymion said the creature's name in a dangerous whisper, as if it were a curse. "Malachite......."~* *****************************************************************  
  
"But why must I watch? Can I not help my own flesh and blood?!" A woman with hair the color of silver gold asked. Things were happening too fast. It was not supposed to occur this way. The boy, Endymion, was not even supposed to stumble upon the sacred village for another two season changes. 'Men! They screw everything up!'  
  
"Contrary to what you may believe goddess, we are not all bad." A man with golden eyes and hair the color of onyx gave the frustrated woman a charming smile. In response the woman just nodded, a sad smile decorating her features. The golden haired god sighed. He knew of her inner turmoil. The earth maiden was her kin, their kin. But they were told, 'more like ordered,' to not interfere and so they would not.  
  
"She is all that we have." Her voice tight with grief; tears were clouding her vision as she tried desperately to stay strong. Though she never was allowed to step foot on Earth again, she would often watch her daughter, Serenity. The couple who had so graciously taken in Serenity raised her well. Teaching her right from wrong, but her daughter, her precious little daughter, was just like the silver haired goddess. Easily finding trouble and having an even easier time making it.  
  
"I know. She is the most wonderful thing you and I could have ever created. But we must follow the rules and so we must watch. Have faith. She has your spirit." The dark haired man smiled as he gently lifted her chin. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes as the man lowered his lips to place a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"I pray to all the Gods in the universe that you are right." The once great ruler of the moon, Selene, began to weep as her lover held her close to his heart; a single tear running down her beloved's face. He had to watch as the only two women he loved were torn a part.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The council room was silent as night. Each woman was watching one another; waiting for the first move, the first noise, the first word. The air was thick with tension. The news they had received was startling and terrifying. If he truly was back then a war would be waged, but all five women knew what the outcome would be. The evil they would fight would win and all their warriors, friends and family would be slaughtered mercilessly. This war meant the extinction of their people and an end to a legend.  
  
"Rei, are you positive that it is him?" Serenity asked, desperation was creeping into her voice. She wanted so desperately for Rei to take back what she had said.  
  
"There is no mistake. I saw his spirit, the evil that follows him everywhere touched my soul." Rei unconsciously shivered at the remembrance of those hands around her neck trying to suffocate her.  
  
"Rei please tell us what you saw in your vision. I know it was horrible, but we must now everything." Ami gently spoke, wanting to know every detail.  
  
"Okay." Rei nodded her head, inhaling deeply several times. She was trying extremely hard to stay calm. "I could not really understand it at first. There were so many and so fast, but I knew one thing. In every vision there was blood and I knew that blood belonged to our warriors. The worst was when I saw--" Her words were interrupted by a frantic voice.  
  
"Serenity! Serenity! Please I must speak with her! NO!" Endymion's worried voice reached Serenity's ears and she quickly went to him. Her four friends watching her retreating form.  
  
"Rei finish. What was the worst?" Mina demanded gently.  
  
"The worst that I saw was Serenity, being slaughtered as we all stayed behind and watched." Rei lowered her head in shame as her mind slowly registered her friends gasp in shock.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Endymion fought wildly against the two women who were preventing his entry. He needed to see Serenity, to know that she was safe and still alive. His dream kept repeating itself in his head. He screamed out loud as he again saw his most trusted friend murder his love. Startled, the women holding him stepped back, releasing their hold on him. Endymion fell to the ground.  
  
"Endymion?" Serenity voice came out as a whisper as she kneeled down to his level, her hand gently brushing the hair out of his eyes. Endymion looked deeply into her eyes, his nerves calming a bit at seeing her beautiful blue eyes. Remembrance of the reason he needed to see her, had him pushing himself onto his knees.  
  
"Serenity. Oh thank the gods you're alive." He brought her to his body, holding her tightly to himself. Serenity, sensing Endymion's fear, wrapped her arms around his body telling him over and over she was alright and safe. When it seemed he had finally calmed down she pulled out of his embrace.  
  
"What is the matter? What has you so frightened?" Serenity questioned.  
  
"Malachite! I saw in a dream, in a vision, something, that he was going to murder you. All of your warriors are going to be slaughtered, but you.....oh gods you....." Endymion once again pulled Serenity to himself, tears were fighting to fall in his eyes. Serenity just held him.  
  
"But who is Malachite?" Serenity asked quietly.  
  
"He is one of my generals, but it did not feel like him in my dream. He was so cold, he felt evil." Endymion shivered. Serenity's eyes narrowed. She knew who the person was sending Endymion these "visions."  
  
"Endymion I need you to tell me something. Did Malachite offer you a dagger to take your life in your vision?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes he did.....but how did you....?" Confusion took over Endymion's mind.  
  
"It is as I thought. That was not your general Malachite. The Dark Lord has taken over his body." Serenity stood up and brought Endymion to his feet. She knew he would have questions, but first she wanted to bring him out of the cold. Her two warriors were still just a few feet away from them. Questions were in their eyes, but Serenity just gave them a dismissive look. The two women nodded and headed toward their huts as Serenity guided Endymion to hers.  
  
Serenity pulled open the flap leading to her hut and Endymion walked through. She followed close behind, letting the flap fall back into place. Endymion stood just a few steps in front of her, his eyes wandering over every detail. His eyes finally fell upon her bed, it was a large bed, animal furs decorating it. A crescent moon hung upon her bed and a portrait of a woman who resembled Serenity stood on an easel off to the side. Endymion walked to the painting. Careful not to touch it as the paint was still wet, his eyes memorized all the woman's facial features.  
  
The only visible difference between this woman and Serenity were their eyes. True, their hair was slightly different but it was their eyes that distinguished the two. While Serenity's eyes were happy and carefree, the eyes of the painted woman were pained and sad. Endymion felt his heart break for the woman in the portrait.  
  
"That is my mother. Or at least, that is how I remember her." Serenity was standing a few steps behind him. He could smell her. She smelled of strawberries and something else. Something he couldn't quite place.  
  
"She is very beautiful." Endymion spoke softly, turning around to face Serenity.  
  
"That is what everyone says." Serenity smiled lightly, walking to her bed. She motioned for Endymion to join her. He walked to her, but did not sit down with her. His posture stiffened as their current situation came to him.  
  
"Who is the Dark Lord?" Endymion whispered, trying not to think of how close they were. Serenity sighed and turned.  
  
"He was a man in love with my mother. His name was Deimond. He was always trying to win her affection, her love. He was just a mortal, calling for her to come to Earth. For a little while my mother indulged. But she broke it off, when she fell in love with my father, a god, who lived with her on Parasia." Serenity paused. She did not know what her father looked like.  
  
"A year or so after my mother and father were joined, I was born but I could not live with them on Parasia. All that I know is that I am not a goddess. Why, I am not sure, but I am told that is why I could not stay with my mother and father." She again paused, a painful ache throbbing in her heart.  
  
"When Deimond found out that my mother was joined with another man he was enraged. When he found out that she and he had conceived a child, he was consumed by evil. Going to the temple of the Devil, Deimond sold his soul to have the power to destroy the one thing that binded my mother and father together for eternity." Tears were slowly making their way down Serenity's face.  
  
"You." Endymion spoke, finally understanding. He now sat on the bed, his arms surrounding her as she wept. He rested his forehead against the back of her head, inhaling the scent of her hair. Her sobs had subsided and she just sat still in his embrace. He accidentally moaned at the sensation she brought, causing Serenity to turn in his embrace so the two were facing one another.  
  
"Endymion....?" Serenity questioned as she saw the passion he held for her in his eyes. She had been with many men, but never before had she felt the need for one as she did for Endymion.  
  
"I should go...." Endymion began to rise from the bed when he felt her holding his arm, preventing him from leaving. He turned his eyes to her own. He melted when he saw what he was hoping for. Love.  
  
"Please do not leave. Stay with me tonight....." Serenity slowly guided his hand to rest on her breast. She smiled when she saw him close his eyes in pleasure. Endymion gently pushed Serenity back on the bed, he was now on top of her. He hesitantly brought his lips to her own, timid at first but then with more force. Serenity returned the kiss with just as much fervor, his tongue delving into her mouth savoring her taste.  
  
Serenity was slowly lifting his shirt up, her fingers grazing his heated skin as she did so. This small action made Endymion moan again into their kiss. They both stopped the kiss for lack of oxygen. Serenity, using this time to her advantage, took Endymion's shirt completely off. She gazed at his broad chest, chiseled with muscles and tanned beautifully. She placed a kiss just below his collar bone and delighted in feeling him shiver. She then brought her arms up to circle around his neck.  
  
Taking his chance Endymion began to undo the tie on her top, keeping it in place. He undid the tie around her neck as the top fell forward, folding just under her breast. His hands then slid behind her to undo the last tie in the middle of her back. He watched appreciatively as the top fell to the floor and his eyes turned upon her ample breast. He brought his mouth down to suckle on her nipple and thrilled in hearing her gasp and then moan in pleasure. He continued his assault until she brought her hand to the back of his head bringing it up to her own.  
  
She smiled at him and brought his head down for a kiss. Endymion's knee started to part her legs and rubbed it lightly on her womanhood. Serenity arched toward him, her breast brushing against his chest. Her eyes darkened as lust began to take over her mind. This time it was her turn to tease his body. She arched her body again and brushed her womanhood against his hard member repeatedly. She giggled when he moaned again and again. Endymion turned lust filled eyes on her and then brought his mouth down forcefully upon her own in a bruising kiss. He entered her quick.  
  
Serenity moaned as he began thrusting in and out of her. First gentle and slow, then quick and hard. She met his every thrust, keeping up with the same pace he had set, both coming close and closer to their peak. Serenity cried out his name when she finally climaxed. Feeling her inner muscles clamping down on his member was enough to send him over, he too cried out her name. He rolled them both over so that she was partly on top of him, both panting heavily. When their breathing finally seemed to be under control, Serenity spoke.  
  
"That was nice." She giggled when she heard him snort.  
  
"That was better than nice. That was......earth shattering." Endymion kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to his body.  
  
"Endymion, I want you to know that this meant something to me.....you mean something to me." Her voice was low, as if afraid of rejection.  
  
"I know. You mean everything to me." He kissed her forehead again and held her tightly through the night.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"What news do you have for me Magician?" Malachite asked impatiently. He couldn't wait much longer. He wanted his prince back now. His hand unconsciously rubbed at the spot on his chest where his heart was located.  
  
"Just a week longer sire. Endymion has gotten past the Queen's defenses. I see that she is in love. It will be that much easier to kill her." His eyes were black, lacking any sign of life.  
  
"Good. What of the Prince? Is he all right?" Malachite asked anxiously.  
  
"Why yes. I see that he is able to.....release some built up tension." He smiled as Malachite acknowledged what he was saying. Noticing the man's temporary distraction Magician attacked. Malachite struggled against the assault. Not having the upper hand he was quickly knocked to the ground. Malachite turned angry eyes upon his attacker.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! I will have you killed for this!" Malachite started to get up when he stopped. Finally noticing the blade in the man' hand.  
  
"Now see that is where you have it backwards. I will not lose her again, once her brat is gone she will have no choice but to come to me." Magician plunged the dagger into Malachite stomach, enjoying the gurgling sounds coming from the man's mouth. Malachite lay on the ground, looking up at Magician through fading eyes. Just before he died, Magician laid his hand over Malachite's heart. Closing his eyes in concentration, he began to chant in an ancient language.  
  
Suddenly his eyes snapped open, completely black now. Black light surrounded his hand and then quickly shot into the near dead Malachite. Malachite's body jerked upward, fighting the intruding evil. His body fell limp to the ground, Magician stood up looking down at him, a smile spread across his lips.  
  
"Rise." Malachite's eyes opened and he obediently stood up. Unseeing eyes stared back at Magician. Smiling, Magician stepped forward into Malachite's body. Malachite's eyes closed immediately as his entire body glowed black. His body started to convulse and shake wildly and then ceased. His eyes opened and a smile came to his lips. Running a hand through his hair he walked out of the tent to give his new orders to his soldiers. *****************************************************************  
  
Hope that'll hold your interest until the next chapter.  
  
~Snowflake~ 


	6. A Happy Day Filled with Sorrow

Just want to say three things. First, I am SOOO SORRY for the delay. Second, this is the longest chapter I have written, so I hope it makes up for the dry spell. And lastly a big thank you to the best darn editor in the world, Meg. Oh yea an this '&' means that it's a diff. scene.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There were no doubts in Endymion's mind that Fate was a woman. None other than a woman could make life so complicated. There could be no simplicity in the world. No one chose the easy path but instead veered to the path of complexity. And yet with the complications and difficulty created by Fate, the magnificent deity produced such wonders. The proof was the beautiful Serenity, sleeping peacefully, cradled in his arms.  
  
But one deity Endymion refused to believe in was the sister of Fate. The master of all. Destiny. Never will there be one more cruel or more sadistic than Destiny. Every soul in the universe was born with puppet strings and Destiny held them all in her powerful hand. Though he tried, begged, and willed his body and mind to hate Destiny, he could not. It was Destiny that thrust his and Serenity's life together. And no matter how hard he struggled to be free, Endymion would forever serve Destiny.  
  
The thought of eternal servitude to an entity that seemed to have only one goal, tormenting him, didn't sit well with him. Yet he accepted it. He decided then and there he wouldn't lose anymore sleep thinking of life without Fate and Destiny. He accepted that Fate and Destiny would eternally remain hand in hand, which coincidentally, so did he and Serenity. Endymion turned his head, looking down at the sleeping angel nestled against his body. Kissing her forehead, he carefully untangled himself from her warm embrace.  
  
Endymion slid into his pants, casting a last glance at Serenity, he walked out into the sunrise. There were only a few women outside. Some were just enjoying the calming effect the rising sun seemed to have, while others were getting an early start to their daily chores. Endymion looked upon the village and its occupants as a King would his kingdom. He could sense the coming evil. He knew it was only a matter of days before it reached this secret world. Fear started to slowly consume his soul. If what Serenity said was true, then he would have to fight his closest friend. There was still a chance Malachite would be able to overcome The Dark Lord. But Endymion couldn't help but wonder. What evil would he be faced with?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Warm rays of sunlight filtered through the roof of Serenity's hut. Try as she might, turning each and every way, it seemed the victor of this fight would be the sun. Her eyes fluttered open, gradually adjusting to the bright light. Stretching her arms out and feeling the open space of her bed brought back the memories of the previous night. Vivid pictures of last night's activities caught up with her and had her blushing to the empty room. Empty. Serenity shot up in bed, her eyes scanning the room.  
  
Serenity wrapped her cotton blanket around her lithe body and walked toward the entrance of her hut. Her breath caught in her throat. There was Endymion, being taught how to milk a cow. The women were around him, watching, all trying to contain their laughter, as the dumbfounded Prince felt around for the cow's utters. Serenity sighed at the sight before her. Still holding the cotton close to her body, she leaned casually against the doorframe of her hut; her head tilting ever so much to the left, pure joy in her eyes. A bright smile lit her face at the look of triumph on Endymion's face when a small squirt of milk was produced by his own hands.  
  
Her smile was short-lived as she saw her four closest friends walking toward her, the looks on their faces already telling her everything. Taking one last look at Endymion struggling with the fussy cow, Serenity turned and walked back into the hut, her friends entering shortly after her. Serenity could feel their eyes on her. Waiting for her to begin speaking so that what they had to say would flow easier. She refused them that luxury. Instead, she released her grip on the cotton cover and began dressing, her back still to her loyal companions.  
  
"Serenity you are too attached!" Rei burst. Serenity smiled. 'I knew she'd break first.' She continued to dress, ignoring the raging outburst.  
  
"Serenity please...." Ami's gentle voice broke through, grabbing at Serenity. Serenity shivered when she felt Ami place a soothing hand on her shoulder. Serenity inhaled deeply then released her breath slowly as if to stop time. Rei, Ami, Mina, and Lita just stood patiently, waiting for the next words to be spoken. This time Serenity knew none of them would break the silence before her.  
  
"I know." Serenity spoke quietly, turning her head away, as if ashamed of her feelings. 'Ashamed of what? Finally finding love?! Never.' "But I did not realize that I..." Serenity paused, finding it hard to speak all of a sudden.  
  
"Realize what?" This time Rei spoke calmly, her words sympathetic.  
  
"That I had fallen in love with him." None of the women before her had the reaction she was expecting. None of them gasped or yelled or told her she had committed treason. Serenity hung her head, tears falling silently from her pained eyes.  
  
Rei stepped forward. Picking up Serenity's head, the priestess looked directly into her Queen's eye; her gaze never faltering. There was no anger in the Priestess' eyes, no disgust, just sympathy. For a second, Serenity thought she saw jealousy in the raven haired woman's eyes.  
  
"It was destined. He completes you, as you do him." She spoke so matter-of-factly. It was almost unnerving how much this woman with violet eyes knew.  
  
"We all know what has to be done. That is," Mina spoke, turning her head toward Serenity, a smile tugging at her lips, "with your permission." Serenity stared, completely shocked. She just stood there dumbfounded. No sounds were coming from her. She looked like someone had hit her across the face with a cold fish. Realization finally sunk in and she smiled. Her smile continued growing in size until she was laughing. All five women embraced each other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was dusk when Serenity called the meeting that would forever change the lives of everyone in the village. She knew she could make the decision without any of her warrior's permission, but she still needed it. Serenity knew they would never accept her choice unless they were given their own. So Serenity now stood before her loyal friends. Endymion was to the left of her, Rei was directly to the her right, followed by Mina. Ami and Lita were on her left, after Endymion.  
  
"I am in love with the man next to me," Serenity stated immediately. 'No use beating around the bush.' She waited for the gasps and the whispers to quiet down, including that of Endymion. Serenity smiled for a moment.  
  
"He is a good ruler and an even better man. I wish to free him of his sentence. I want—need your approval." Serenity indicated to everyone in the crowd. She saw the fear in their eyes, the fear of allowing an outsider in. She also saw anger that was fueled by releasing this _man_ of his sentence. And yet after the fear and anger subsided, then came the understanding; the joy that their Queen had at last found love.  
  
The women were looking from one to the other, looking for the correct answer to give their patiently awaiting queen. Slowly, but surely, smiles seemed to be taking hold of them. Then, the answer came unanimously.  
  
"We approve."  
  
Serenity felt an enormous weight being lifted from her shoulders. Endymion leaned in and spoke softly into her ear. "I love you too." Serenity immediately looked down, trying to cover the blush now staining her cheeks. Shaking her head she stepped forward and waited. After a brief silence Serenity turned annoyed eyes upon Endymion and motioned for him to step forward. Smiling apologetically he stepped beside her. Serenity turned to face Endymion.  
  
"Kneel warrior." Endymion gave her a confused look, but did as he was told.  
  
"Endymion Darien Terran, you have been sentenced to death by the next full moon. You have, since then, proven yourself to be worthy of life. I, Serenity, only daughter to the goddess Selene, hereby release you." Serenity placed a gentle hand on Endymion's forearm, where the armband rested. A bright, silver light encased her hand and Endymion felt the armband fall from his body.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Endymion panted heavily as he rolled off of Serenity carefully. Serenity lay next to Endymion basking in the warmth that only he seemed to evoke in her. Her eyes were starting to droop. The comfort of having him next to her was so surreal. She was afraid she would wake up from this beautiful dream. Before her eyelids shut Endymion spoke.  
  
"Serenity, I know I have been waiting my whole life to be with you. That for me, there will never be another. I love you with my entire heart and soul."  
  
Serenity smiled, she was about to reassure him that she felt the same, but he continued. "I want to be with you forever. Will you do me the greatest honor," he paused here, sitting up to look down at her flushed face and glistening skin. Anticipation was in her eyes. "Will you be my wife?" He watched as her eyes slowly closed and then re-opened, tears sparkling in her eyes.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Serenity yelled moving out of his grasp and off the bed to stare angrily at him. To say he was a bit stunned was the understatement of the century. He too, got off the bed, standing in front of her.  
  
"Aren't women supposed to be waiting their entire lives for that question?" Endymion asked before he could stop himself. He couldn't help it, that was the first clear thought to enter his head. He did just bare his soul to the woman he loved and get a cruel rejection in return.  
  
Walking over to where Endymion stood, she stood directly in front of him, glaring up at him. Then she did the unexpected, she flicked him on the forehead. Not sure if that had actually just happened, Endymion brought a hand experimentally up to his forehead. Sure enough the abused area was already starting to swell.  
  
"What game are you playing? You _are_ fully aware of the danger getting closer and closer, are you not?!" Endymion, still shocked by her outburst, shook his head 'yes.' "And you ask me _this!? Now!? _I thought....." Serenity turned away, tears falling down her face. She refused to let him see her being weak. She was surprised when she felt his arms encircle her. At first she struggled against him not wanting to be seduced by his warmth. Her attempts stopped.  
  
"I play no game love. I am aware of the danger, that is why I wish to be bound to you. Whether we have seven days or seventy years together, I want us to forever be together. I want you to be my wife." He spoke his loving words into her hair. He could feel her body shaking with sobs. Whether they were out of happiness or anger he was unaware, he only wanted her to be happy.  
  
Serenity turned in his embrace to face him; her face now looking directly into his chest. She wasn't ready to look into his eyes yet. She needed to think. She needed her mind to be clear and sharp. And if she looked into his eyes...Her eyes slowly drifted upwards, past his broad shoulders and pulsing neck; glancing over his well chiseled jaw that showed stubble already returning to his features and over his cheekbones, looking past his eyelashes. Losing her will, Serenity finally locked gazes with Endymion. The sincerity was obvious in his cobalt eyes. The intensity of his stare almost made her knees turn to jello. He was oozing sensuality. Any person in the room could see and feel how much this man loved the small Amazonian woman in front of him. If a person looked closer they could see her love for him. She gave him a wan smile.  
  
"Yes...." was her whispered response.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Endymion slowly led Serenity outside where the rest of the women were waiting for the two of them. Again the residents of the secluded village were called to an urgent meeting. There were whispers among the women, rumors were being spread at an alarming rate. Dangerous rumors, rumors that caused deadly trouble.  
  
Nyari sat, speaking to two of her friends. She spoke to them as though they were children. She controlled these two women in front of her. Nyari told them of how she had overheard Serenity's guard speaking of her announcement and of how Serenity was planning on leaving the village with her lover and forsaking all those who remained.  
  
"Nyari, I just cannot believe it. Our Queen would never leave us!" A woman with dirty blonde hair spoke angrily. Not for a second did she believe her Queen would betray them for a _man.  
_  
"Well start believing Mayari! She will betray us for her _lover_! I speak no lies!" Nyari spoke in an angry whisper, trying not to draw attention to them. What she was planning was mutiny. If she were caught, she was sure she would be killed. All she needed were a few women to help her. Nyari needed people to place the blame if her plan failed. There was no way in heaven or hell she would be persecuted. If need be, she would kill the two women who were surrounding her.  
  
"But Nyari, what you are planning.....surely you do not wish it to be so extreme? If we proceed with your plan, we place our Queen in danger. She could be hurt or worse killed! I will play no part in a mutiny!" The dark haired woman spoke; her name was Lias. She and Mayari had known Nyari was planning something dangerous, but never did they think she would go as far as to hurt their Queen. 'Nyari has changed so much. Ever since that night of Tienva's murder.'  
  
Nyari's eyes flashed dangerously. She knew it would take some persuasion to get her friends to cooperate. Her face changed suddenly, going from anger to sorrow. 'Time for plan B.'  
  
"Please my friends....." A tear started to cascade down her delicate face. "I only want justice for my sister's death. I promise the Queen will not be placed in any danger." Nyari honestly didn't care what happened to their _grand Queen_. As far as Nyari was concerned, Serenity had already betrayed them by allowing that man to live. Nyari smiled as she watched her friends sigh and slowly nod their heads in agreement. All three women turned their attention to Endymion and Serenity.  
  
"My warriors, Endymion and I are to be binded." Serenity spoke, tears glistening in her eyes. Endymion was at her side, their hands linked together. All the women couldn't help but notice the love radiating from the two. Serenity's guards stood behind the couple. Their faces held no emotion. Serenity spoke again, this time she stepped forward, away from Endymion.  
  
"The ceremony will be held in two days time. We wish for you all to be witnesses." Serenity paused as she heard the collective gasps emitting from the crowd. She knew they would fear the union between her and Endymion.  
  
"Please, have no fear or doubts. You will not serve Endymion. He feels no dominance over any of female. Endymion believes we are equals." Serenity spoke reassuringly. She was greatly pleased when the women began nodding their heads.  
  
"Unacceptable!" Serenity's head shot in the direction of the voice; fierce blue eyes scanning the crowd for the disturbance.  
  
"Come forward!" Serenity commanded to the crowd, directing her voice at who had spoken out. Pity came to her eyes as she watched Nyari, followed by Mayari and Lias step forward. She noticed Mayari and Lias had their heads down, 'They are ashamed of their actions.' Serenity's eyes went back to Nyari's figure, she had stepped a few feet ahead of her friends.  
  
"I refuse to have this _man_," she spat the word out as though it were acid burning her mouth, "live out his life in our village! You disgrace our goddess, YOUR MOTHER, by allowing this man to live! Every breath he takes is a desecration of the Goddess Selene. Tienva dies and he survives! I see no justice!" Nyari was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling hard.  
  
"Nyari, please have faith. I would not bind myself unless I was sure the Gods and Goddesses blessed our union, my mother especially. As for Tienva...." Serenity paused, looking for the right words. "We were ALL saddened by her death and we continue the search for her murderer, but know this, Endymion is not him! You are not looking for justice, but for vengeance. I will never allow any person in this village to take part in that. It is not our way."  
  
"Our way! Ha! You spit on our ways! You choose a man over those who are loyal to you!" Nyari's voice was loud now. Serenity's eyes narrowed dangerously at the accusation placed on her. She stepped forward, standing only a foot away from Nyari now. Her voice came out cold and hard, her words slow and precise.  
  
"And you call yourself loyal to me?!" Serenity stepped close to Nyari. Serenity being the taller of the two, was now towering over Nyari, looking down at her with anger in her eyes. "Know this now _child,_ this village and all who live in it, will always come first. I choose to be binded to Endymion and he WILL live here. If you do not agree with the circumstances then leave." Serenity's words were like ice on Nyari's skin.  
  
Holding her head high, Nyari bowed down to Serenity. Her voice was even and held no emotion when she spoke.  
  
"As you wish, my Queen." Nyari turned around, she began walking away from Serenity. She stopped when she came to her friends, both still had their heads down, but neither made any attempt to leave with her. Contempt entered Nyari's eyes. She continued past them without a word. She stopped at the front of the crowd and turned around one last time.  
  
"But know this, I will have my, what did you call it? Oh yes, my vengeance. I will see Endymion dead!" With that Nyari walked straight out of the village. Silence reigned in the village. No one spoke, everyone's eyes were cast down. Serenity stared out among the women she thought her family. Her eyes turned towards Mayari and Lias.  
  
"What of you two? Is there any loyalty remaining in either of you?" There was no contempt, nor resentment in her words. At her voice all eyes shot up, resting on their Queen, guilt and shame dancing in their eyes and on their faces. Mayari and Lias both walked in front of Serenity. In unison they both went to one knee. Mayari took hold of Serenity's right hand, Lias took her left. The two girls placed a kiss on her palm and bowed their heads, still holding Serenity's hands.  
  
"Forgive us, my Queen. We are forever loyal to you." Mayari's voice came out in a whisper, fear and tears mingling. Serenity sighed, all of a sudden she felt like she were a hundred years old.  
  
"Please, my sisters, you can share your fears with me. I only want you to be happy." Serenity spoke earnestly. She desperately wanted the women to accept Endymion. Mayari and Lias got up and walked back into the crowd. Slowly a narrow opening began to form in the crowd. The women were moving aside to let someone pass. Serenity's eyes rested upon Jeha, the eldest and most knowledgeable healer in the village.  
  
Jeha stopped two feet in front of the crowd. Her hair was evenly streaked with white and contrasted beautifully with her deep green eyes. Her body was thin, yet strong and her skin was a dark honey color. Although she was the eldest, she had very few wrinkles.  
  
"My Queen, you have our blessing." Jeha bowed her head down. Slowly, one by one, all the women in the crowd were bowing their heads; a sign of deep respect.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nyari had been walking for five hours now. The sun was already in the middle of the sky. Where she was walking to she didn't know. She just remembered walking North when fighting Endymion's army. Nyari prayed that his army remained where they had camped. She was going to need their help to carry out her plan.  
  
Another thirty minutes had passed and Nyari was exceptionally thirsty. Spotting a small pond half a mile up, she began moving faster. She refused to die from dehydration. When she finally reached the pond, Nyari nearly collapsed in the water. She quickly fell to her knees and plunged her hands into the cool water. Cupping her hands, she hastily brought the refreshing liquid to her mouth.  
  
When she was finally refreshed, Nyari sat back on her knees and scanned her surroundings. Never had she been more then a mile away from the village, surely she was at least ten now. Bitter tears sprang into her eyes as she thought of why she was here. It was because of _him._ He turned their Queen against them and so enthralled with him, Serenity turned her back on them. It would be only a matter of time before Endymion had Serenity make the women obedient toward him. Then, when he had full control over them, he would kill Serenity and make slaves out of the warriors.  
  
She might even have to kill Serenity when she returns to kill Endymion. Thinking of killing Serenity brought a smile to Nyari's face. Although she had never thought about it before, the idea of leading the Nahakra was an interesting notion. With her as their leader they would be unstoppable. No longer would they have to remain in total seclusion, but they would venture out into the world. They would conquer all those who got in their way. With a Goddess on their side, no opposing army would stand a chance.  
  
Then another thought hit Nyari. Would Selene really protect those who killed her daughter? No good mother would. But she would have to! She vowed to always protect the Nahakra. To give us the strength to defeat our enemies. Mother or no mother, Selene will be bound by her sacred oath.  
  
So wrapped up in thoughts, Nyari didn't hear the footsteps that were slowly creeping up on her. For if she were not so deep in thought, she may have felt another presence before she felt the sharp point of a sword, directly between her shoulder blades. Her breathing hitched as she felt a light trickle of blood drip down her back at the pressure the sword was held at.  
  
"Stand woman." The voice held no remorse, no sympathy. Nyari did as she was told slowly.  
  
"Turn around, SLOWLY, and face me. Do not try anything, for I will not hesitate to slide my sword into your exquisite body." The voice sneered, mocking her. Nyari turned around, slowly, as she was told. Disgust was written on her features. However, the disgust was being slowly replaced with fear at the look on the soldiers face. He was appraising her body. His eyes began at her feet and slowly moved up, pausing for a moment to leer at her full bosom. When his eyes finally were resting on her face, he reached an experimental hand toward her.  
  
Nyari closed her eyes tight, as his calloused hand attempted to caress her delicate face. She abruptly opened her eyes, when his hand gripped her jaw roughly. His eyes looked deeply into her as if daring her to retaliate. When she did nothing, he spoke to her.  
  
"You are now the prisoner of General Malachite. I will take you to our camp, where he will decide your fate." She could not even object as he brought down the hilt of his sword against the back of her head. She was unconscious immediately.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nyari awoke to jarring bumps. Her eyes opened, fully alarmed. But she immediately shut them to the blinding rays of the sun. Slowly her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light. Before she could register her surroundings she was hauled to her feet by her hair. Nyari let out a grunt at the pain.  
  
"So this is her?" Her mind began acknowledging the people around her. There was the man who captured her standing just behind her and then the man directly in front of her. He was extremely handsome. He had shoulder length, white hair, a large, strong build. But what grabbed her attention were the man's eyes. They were unnaturally dark; she had to hold back a shiver.  
  
"I found her three hundred kilometers from our camp." The man who captured her spoke as though she wasn't even in the room. The man with the white hair never took his eyes off her. Nyari felt drawn to this man, just looking in his eyes, she felt hypnotized. The man smiled at her, a charming smile.  
  
"Leave us." He spoke in a dismissive manner. All the other men in the room nodded their heads and left them alone. Nyari was feeling nervous being alone with this man who had such a strong control over her. Nyari wanted nothing more than to have his lips all over her body.  
  
He continued to circle her as a panther would its prey. Nyari kept her eyes cast down, afraid to make direct eye contact with this man. Hell, he was more than a man, he was a God in her eyes. He stopped behind her, his breath on her neck, sending shivers down her back.  
  
"Are you afraid, little one?" His lips brushed against her ear. Unable to speak, Nyari shook her head. The next sensation she felt was of his hand caressing her neck. Nyari let out a small moan. He ceased his movements and turned her around to face him.  
  
"You were looking for my camp. Why?" Nyari smiled at the man as she brought her hand up to stroke his face.  
  
"I wish to kill your _Prince_ and my Queen. I am going to need help am I not?" The smile remained on her face even after the man grabbed her hand from his face and held an iron grip on her.  
  
"And what makes you think I would want my Prince dead?" His voice held no hint as to what he truly wished for.  
  
"Why else would I not already be dead? I wish for Endymion and Serenity to die." Nyari spoke so calmly, no fear left in her features. She watched him, as he debated his options. She was so confused by this man. It was obvious he wished Endymion dead and the capture of the warriors, and yet he didn't.  
  
"And what of the Nahakra?" He spoke to her, trying to retrieve as much information as he could.  
  
"They are mine. I wish to replace Serenity." Nyari had a devious smile on her face, her eyes held an unusual glint. She watched him, as he debated her offer once again. Then, he spoke:  
  
"Tell me of your plans."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Soon preparations were made for a hasty wedding. And so two days later, Serenity and Endymion stood before the entire village. Since Rei was the only priestess in the village, she of course volunteered to bind Serenity and Endymion.  
  
Ami, Mina, and Lita had agreed to be Serenity's brides' maids. Lita prepared the foods that Endymion told her were custom and Mina helped Serenity create her gown. Though she was comfortable being wed in her war attire, Endymion had convinced her otherwise. He agreed to dress elegantly if she did. And Ami put together a beautiful alter. The alter had Spartan Iris's intricately woven into the wood and was painted a deep shade of blue. At the top of the alter was a crescent moon with a red rose lying diagonally across it.  
  
The ceremony took place half an hour after dusk. The stars were exceptionally bright, illuminating the black night's sky. The only other light came from two torches; one was placed five feet behind Endymion and the other was placed five feet behind Serenity. Serenity stood on the right and Endymion was to the left, both were facing forward, toward the raven haired Priestess, whose violet eyes held tears in them.  
  
"Warriors of the Nahakra. We come together on this special night to witness the love our Queen holds for this man. They have written their own vows and would like to speak them now." Rei spoke elegantly and gestured for Endymion to begin.  
  
"I never in my wildest dreams thought I would marry a woman like you. You are the light in my darkness. It's unusual to say that a war brought us together. Only death and sadness are attributed to war, but that only proves how special our love is." Endymion paused here, the emotion behind his words evident in his voice. "If I were to die tomorrow, surely I would die happy. For you complete my soul. I give you my heart, my soul, and my love." Endymion never took his eyes from Serenity. He wanted to remember every detail of the moment; every tear, every word, and every look. Right now, he doubted he would ever forget the loving look Serenity graciously gave to him. Now it was Serenity's turn.  
  
"I never in my wildest dreams thought I would marry a man like you, let alone a man. Maybe in my wildest nightmares....." She gave him a teasing smile as a ripple of laughter passed over the women watching. "I could never ask for another, because for me, you are all there is. You are all that I want and need. I believe that for the rest of my life I will be thanking every God and Goddess in the universe for bringing you into this world, into my world. You brought out a side of me I never knew I had. You see things in me I didn't believe existed, you believe in me. You complete me. I give you my heart, my soul, and my love." Serenity spoke, unwavering in emotion.  
  
"As a Priestess of the Goddess Selene, I bless you with her love and protection. By the power of Selene, I bind you Endymion Darien Terran to this woman." Rei gently touched her first finger and her middle finger to Endymion's forehead. She made the shape of a crescent moon and then touched Serenity's forehead. "By the power of Selene, I bind you Serenity Selene to this man." Rei repeated the same motion on Serenity.  
  
"In the eyes of Selene and all who bore witness to this splendid ceremony, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Endymion, you may now kiss your bride." Rei said with a wink and stepped back, away from the couple. Endymion stepped closer to Serenity, they were mere inches a part now.  
  
"I have waited all eternity for you," Endymion whispered as he lowered his lips upon hers. Serenity sighed contentedly. She opened her eyes, however, when Endymion's entire body stiffened. They locked gazes and Serenity saw fear in his eyes. The screams of her warriors were drowned out, by the sudden darkness that seemed to cover Serenity's world; all she saw, all she knew, was that the tip of an arrow that was protruding from Endymion, just below his left shoulder. The only sounds Serenity could hear were her own screams as she watched Endymion fall to his knees.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Please review if you liked the update.


End file.
